Equestria Brahs
by Mega Sean 45
Summary: A humanified version of Friendship is Epic. Flare Gun and his sister Water Gun travel to the human world to locate Flare's stolen his prized black box.
1. Instructions (not a story chapter)

Hello, brahs and sistas! Hello! Hello! This is Crimson Flare Gun from Friendship is Epic! We just recently finished with Book 2 not too long ago, and was that an awesome possum ending? Book 3 will be around, about the same time as Season 4, but that's not what I'm here to talk about!

On a short note, this whole chapter here is just instructions on the fanfic. I'm giving you some pointers, so you won't be confused when you read it. If you just want to get straight to the story, please click on Chapter 2 now. If you wanna read it, and not get confused; please take a few minutes or so, depending how fast you read, or how lazy, or how interested you are in it, or depending if you're wearing glasses, or contact lends, or you might have drank a whole bottle of hot sauce while eating jalapenos, while watching a documentary on the history of Einstein Bros bagels, and how all the pastry involves chemistry, which was by the way, the hardest subject I've ever taken, or whatever; to know how everything around here is suppose to work.

First off, I hope you watched the Equestria Girls movie. Because if you didn't, then I do not recommend reading this. I'm telling you this story before the DVD comes out, and not many movie theaters had that movie in it. WHAT THE HAY, MAN?! I don't really get the big deal that it can't be shown ALL THE TIME, at ALL MOVIE THEATERS! It sucks, I know! To be honest, MegaSean45, the one who created this series actually founded an illegal version, and now he's going to jail because of it. That's why I'm here to discuss this story, instead of him. As soon as I boost sales at my shop, maybe slow-down on the long hot showers, or not play too much Skyrim overnight, then maybe I'll be able to bail him out. So regardless, I hope you watched the movie before reading this. SPOILER ALERTS! This story has spoilers on the Equestria Girls movie, so I hope you're prepared for anything! SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE! So you have been warned.

Next, I will like to tell you about the random events that happen in the story. This story is a HUGE COMEDY, and has a lot of random moments! The story could get off track, just to show a gag, like a cutaway gag, like what they show on Family Guy. So I hope you're prepared for the random moments, not like that last time I told a story.

_CUTAWAY GAG_

Me: "Ok, so Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. As you can see they were both dogs, because the word 'fetch' was in it. As they were getting the water for their owner; Jack fell down and broke his crown. Yeah, the owner gave Jack a king's crown. OH! Equestria Girls is like that! Twilight has a crown, she loses it, and Spike is a dog, and I don't think he wears it, but….. I can say gnawing it on your jaw can be counted as 'wearing'. So as Jack fell down….

Kid: "Excuse me, Mr. Gun? I forgot. What were Jack and Jill doing again?

_GAG ENDS_

So yeah, you have been warned! Random moments will happen in the story. OH NOW LOOK! I can already see someone typing in the comments saying; 'What are you warning me about?' I'M WARNING YOU ABOUT THE RANDOM MOMENTS IN THE STORY! Oh my Luna, do I have to repeat it? I don't even have to! SCROLL UP! Use the wheelie-thing on your mouse to scroll up. If you don't have the little weelie-thing, then just click the little rectangle on the side of your screen. Right there, on your right. NO, your other right! Waaaaay at the right, at the very edge. You see it? Wait, you have the screen minimized? So, how are you reading this? Alright, you know what? Forget about it! Let's just continue!

The next thing I should tell you about is singing. Now, it's hard making a song in a fanfic. I can't really make my own songs, and believe me, I don't even have experience for making songs. I can only make parodies, or make polka-versions of them. So all the songs in here are either parodies, the songs themselves, or polka-versions. How a song is going to be told in the story is going to be like this:

**Here in bold is the name of the pony / person singing the song:** _"Here in italic are the lyrics of the song. All singing in here uses italic text."_

Now there are also parts of the song when somepony is actually doing something while singing. If a pony or person is doing a specific action while the song is going on, it'll look like this:

**Name:** _"La la la la la! I'm singing! La la la la-"_ Name picks up a barrel and throws it at Mario. _"-La la la, do do do, dee dee! I always leave the toilet seat up!"_

If you see something not in italic in here, then they're not singing; and if there are no quotation marks, you know "these things", then nopony is saying anything. Next you need to know is somepony singing over the one that's singing. It uses past particles (these things), to separate their voices from the actual pony / person singing. Also their name will be inside the past particles, so you'll know who's singing them. For example:

**Name:** _"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie-"_ (**Somepony else:** _"IT'S CALLED CHEEEEEEEEEESE!") "-And you know I could care less about what anti-bronies think ooooooooof!"_

Another thing you'll need to know is someone joining in. If there's a + before their name on the script, then they join in with the first person / pony singing before them. Like this:

**Name:**_"I'm singing alone!"_  
**+ Random Guy: **_"Now we're singing together!"_

Lastly on the music subject, the paragraphs will determine the next verse of the song. That concludes the song portion of the instructions.

Next thing you need to know, is the main characters of the story. What are their personalities, what do they do, what is their history, etc. Now most of them are good-looking (like me), some are boring (like Psyche), some are very funny and random (like me and Crystal), and some deserve a kick in the leg, and are fun to mess with, especially if you punch them everytime a volkswagon beetle goes by (like Psyche). Here are the characters:

**Crimson Flare Gun:** That's me! I'm the main protagonist in this story, and I'm also the narrator. I like to be funny, random, and leet! I joke about everything, and I sometimes don't take anything seriously, but I'm always there for my friends in my time of need, and I'm pretty sensitive at times, but I like to help others! I hate bullies, because I was bullied a lot before I moved to Ponyville. I moved to Ponyville to make some friends that'll accept me, and that's what I got! I opened a restaurant-chain known as Flare's Pizza Parlor! Mainly the story focuses on me, but I don't wanna be selfish and take all the close-ups and stuff. My flank-tattoo (that's what I call a cutie mark) is a computer mouse. All my magic spells are something computer, or video game related. For example, I have armor lock, that's from Halo; I also got the ability to make great food, that's from Cooking Mama; I got hornsaber from Star Wars; etc. I don't like to be called by my first name, I don't like jerks, I don't like anypony grabbing my vest, and…. That's about it. OH, and I'm the leader of the Noble Six, a secondary friendship clan that I made with my friends, just in case the Mane Six aren't available or are in trouble.

**Blaze Goldheart:** My bestest bro! He's very loyal, very fast, and he's a member of the Wonderbolts! He's married to Rainbow Dash, he's also part of the Noble Six, but he's somewhat a more serious one. He can never take a joke. But the thing that makes Blaze really special, is that he'll never give up on his friends! He'll do anything to keep his friends and family safe! Blaze is also a draconian; half-pony, half-dragon, with phoenix powers. MARY-SUE ALERT!

**Crystal Iceblast: **The only mare in our Noble Six group, but she's got the mind of a stallion, but she's straight though. She's more random, and more funny than I am! What makes Crystal special, nothing will let her down. She'll be there to keep the group, and everypony in good condition! She keeps us happy, and making sure we don't give up on the task at hoof!

**Red Engineer:** He's technically a pony version of the Engineer from TF2. He builds robots, he's a good thinker, he makes great plans, and it's great that we have him in the group! What makes Engie special when he's in the Noble Six, he's very generous to us, and if there's one more chocolate-chip cookie in the cookie jar that was accidentally dropped in the sewer, then we can always count on him to give it up!

**Psyche Illution:** He's the Meg Griffin of our group. We always like to tease him, and point out that he's boring us, because he really likes to correct us when we do something wrong. But Psyche isn't a bad pony. He's really awesome, and he's really smart. He makes sure we know what we're doing, and making sure we don't take a wrong turn. What makes Psyche special, is that he never lies; we can trust him completely! Psyche is an astronomist, and he's somewhat psychic; that's probably how he got his name.

**Aquatic Armor:** Ever need something water-related? Aqua is there to answer all your questions! He fixes water-leaks, water-pipes, he knows water art, and I can always rely on him to unclog my toilet! Aqua wears blue armor that represents his family-name. Him, and his sister Wind Racer are the only survivors from his burning village. Aqua is very kind, and he's the voice of reason in our group. If we ever do anything we regret; he's always there to help us, and fix it! It turns out, he can also fix a water leakage in my eye. *sniff*

**Water Gun:** My older sister, who I keep asking to move out of my trailer, and hold down on a job. She's the only family I have in Ponyville, that's pretty much why I need her. She's always there in my time of need, but I'm pretty much more there for her than she is for me. She's also there to make sure I don't do anything stupid.

**Crèmepop:** Currently my special somepony! She works with me in my shop, and has suffered what I suffered in my past. It's my duty to make sure she fits in, and it's up to her to warm my heart.

**Dr. Porker Swinebutt:** He's not a pony unlike the rest of us, he's a pig. He's a very smart pig, in fact he's a genius! He was one of the main reasons why I left my old town. He's out to take revenge on me, because I ruined his life. He needs me to make him popular. When I was around, nopony teased him anymore. Plus I got angry and destroyed his lab by accident. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I have anger issues, it runs in the family! I would've paid it off if he'd let me. He's been trying to ruin my life ever since.

**Boorlie Pomodoro:** He's not really my personal-life enemy, he could care less about my personal life, he's my business rival. Ever since I build my shop, ponies stopped eating at his restaurants. He tries to put me out of business, and tries to take my secret formula, because my food is so popular in Equestria, and he wishes to make it his own. Kinda like Mr. Krabs and Plankton.

Alright, that concludes the character descriptions! There are also other OCs in this story, but they don't play a major part. Next thing to talk about is animals. Animals can communicate with eachother in this story, like my fish can talk to eachother, and other animals; but we can't understand them. Blaze can communicate with his pet phoenix Apollo.

There you have it! That's pretty much all you need to know in this story! Contact MegaSean45 if you have any questions at all! I certainly hope you enjoy this story, and feel dat Mareami heat! Thank you a bunch! Smiley face!


	2. Grand Theft Royality

We start off our story at Ponyville, in spring time. I was at my- I HOPE YOU READ THE INSTRUCTIONS BEFORE READING THIS, READERS! I mean, I can't force what you do, but I strongly recommend it. Alright, pardon that little interruption, let's start over.

Over at Ponyville, in spring time, it was beautiful day out! Partly cloudy, around 78 degrees. I was at my pizza shop, not doing anything but watching TV. It's 3 PM, and the lunch-rush just ended. Only a few ponies coming in for linner (lunch-dinner), but everypony was satisfied, so I was just watching TV with my employees.

"We now return to: Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader Monkey." The TV announcer said.

"Alright, Mr. Bananas; you are on to the million-bit question! " Jeff Coltworthy started. "What is the slogan of Mattress Giant?"

"OOO OOO OOO AHH AHH AHH! OOO OOO OOO AHH AHH!" the monkey cried.

"Oooo, so close! You added too many 'ooos' and 'ahhhs' there; but you did a fantastic job, Mr. Bananas! You walk out of here with 30,000 bits, and we thank you for joining the show!" Jeff said.

"Ah it's no problem! I was only here, because I was bananas to be on this show!" the monkey said. Just before the show ended, an important news interruption had to be made.

"We interrupt this program for an important news alert! My name is Grass Marks, and we are currently live at Canterlot castle where a very recent crime was committed here." The newspony started.

"Whoa! Who has the guts to commit a crime at Canterlot castle?" asked Lyra Heartstrings, one of my employees.

"Last night, somepony broke into Canterlot castle. Report says nothing was stolen, but the security feed showed the mysterious pony was walking out of the room that held a Universal-Transporter Mirror." Grass Marks said. "We go live to Royal Guard Captain, Shining Armor at the scene."

"I don't know why Shining spends so much time in Canterlot. Shouldn't he be with his wife?" I commented.

"So here's the room that mysterious pony was hanging out in." Shining Armor explained. "As you can see, this room is NOT guarded. We didn't think anypony wanted any of the junk in this room, but whatever it was, we were assuming they were attempting to use the Universal Transport Mirror."

"Interesting. What does this mirror do, captain?" Grass Marks asked.

"It does what it's named to be. Princess Celestia once used this mirror for research purposes only, until a former-student of her's went through the portal, and since then, they just stuffed it in this old storage room, not wanting to use it anymore." Shining explained.

"And do you know anything about this former student?" Grass Marks asked.

"I cannot say. Princess Celestia never explained who she was." Shining said.

"Can you give anymore detail on what the mirror does, Captain Armor?" Grass Marks asked.

"This mirror is beyond my comprehension, Mr. Marks. It stopped being used even before I joined the royal guard! Took place a couple of years before my younger sister Twilight Sparkle became the princess's student." Shining explained.

"And where is the mirror now? We need our cameras to take a good look at it." Grass asked.

"Sorry, but nopony must get anywhere near the mirror as it gets transferred." Shining said.

"Transferred to where?" Grass asked.

"That information is classified for the time being." Shining said.

"I see. So what is the royal guard going to do right now?" Grass asked.

"Boost security to make sure no break-ins are occurred; although many of my guard are moving to the Crystal Empire to make sure the transfer is successful." Shining said.

"By doing that, you just told us the location of the mirror." Grass corrected him.

"No I- Oh….. *bleep*!" Shining said angrily, as the TV censored him.

"Wow! An intergalactic portal to another world! Sounds very tempting!" said Bon Bon, my other employee.

"I wonder if it'll take us to the HUMAN WORLD! I get to finally live the dream!" Lyra said happily.

"Lyra, nopony wants to go to the human world!" I said, as I chuckled and shook my head.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure of that?" Lyra asked, as she stared at me mischievously.

"Gimmie a break, sista! Being a human is…." I say the next part in a high pitched voice: "…LAAAAAAAME!"

"As if! Being a human is awesome! I would certainly give up everything to be one of them!" Lyra said.

"Lyra, believe me, giving up everything just to be another species is a stupider idea than Cartoon Network canceling Ed Edd n Eddy." said Bonnie.

Afterwords, a cutaway gag shows Cartoon Network giving an announcement on TV. "I am sorry, my fellow fillies and colts, but we must cancel Ed Edd n Eddy now." a Cartoon Network announcer said sadly.

"SAY WHAT?!" a filly yelled.

"THAT IS THE BEST SHOW EVER! WHY CANCEL IT?!" a colt cried. Another colt was screaming and shaking the TV until it broke.

"Oh lookie, foals! Adventure Time!" the Cartoon Network announcer said.

"Uhh, what did you say you were canceling?" the filly asked.

"I don't remember why I was so mad!" the first colt said.

"MOMMY! We need a new TV!" the second colt whined. The cutaway gag ends there.

"Why would you not like my dream, Bonnie?" Lyra whined.

"Because humans are jerks! They're greedy, they love war, they know nothing on friendship, they pretend to like their in-laws just so they get money from them, and look at those fingers! They creep me out!" Bonnie explained.

"But the fingers are the best part, Bonnie! You can grab stuff with them, and not worry about having any magic!" Lyra explained.

"I don't need magic to survive! I can carry stuff with my hooves just fine!" Bonnie said, as she tries to pick up her drink with her hoof. All she kept doing was pushing the glass around, struggling to pick it up. She then got the idea by moving the glass with her arm, and sliding it on her other hoof. "Ta daaa! How you like them apples, Lyra?" Lyra then pushes the glass slightly, and it falls off her hoof and hits the floor. "Oh you're just the worse." Bonnie said, glaring at Lyra.

"If you have fingers, you'll never have to worry about someone just sliding the glass off your hooves. Besides, you need flour legs to walk as a pony!" Lyra explained. "If you're a human, you only need two legs!" Lyra stands up on her hind legs, while holding onto the counter. "See? Look how tall I am!"

"You're only using the counter as support, Lyra." Bonnie pointed out, still glaring at her.

"Well of course I need the counter to support me! I'm still a pony, if you haven't realized." Lyra said, letting go of the counter, and then losing her balance and falling over.

"Hey, leave her alone, Bonnie!" I ordered her. "If Lyra wants to be something, she should live it if you she wants to! Don't stand in her way! I mean, nopony thought I'd be a famous pizza shop owner! Now look at me!"

"I suppose you have point there, Flare." Bonnie said, feeling bad.

"Hey you rhymed!" I pointed out. Bonnie giggles. Just as we were hanging, a strange pony I never seen before walks inside my shop. She looked beige unicorn pony with a red and yellow mane that was sort of the style of Rarity's.

"Sup sista? Welcome to Flare's Pizza Parlor, where even something that smells like an old sock tastes so good! How can I help you?" I asked the pony.

"I find your service and atmosphere disturbing." The pony said.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me! If you don't like it, go to the BBQ place across the street! As if you'll survive with that food!" I teased.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." The pony said.

"Well deal with it. What can I get you?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" the pony yelled at me, pretty close to my face.

"Yes, you're just a random pony shouting in my face, that needs to say it, not spray it. LAWL!" I teased as I wiped my face.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer! Whatever I ask for, I get it!" the pony explained.

"Hey, as long as you have the correct amount of change, then I'll do whatever you say." I said.

"Excellent! I'll take a large pepper, squash, and asparagus pizza, with a half-dozen cinnamon rolls, and a 2-liter parasprite." Sunset ordered.

"Coming right up!" I said, writing down the order, ripping it out of the sticky, and sticking it on Bonnie's face. "C'mon, chop chop! This is no time to be standing around! We got orders to fill!" Bonnie and Lyra entered the kitchen to make the food for Sunset Shimmer. I turned to Sunset, and started a conversation with her. "I like your mane!"

"Who wouldn't?" Sunset asked.

"I'm serious, I like it! It has the same style as my friend Rarity, and the same color as my friend Blaze!" I said.

"Good for you." Sunset said sarcastically. "Is my food going to be ready soon?"

"You can't rush perfection!" I said, with a big grin on my face, letting out a little squee.

"I can see that." Sunset said.

"I haven't seen you around here before." I said.

"I'm a tourist." Sunset said.

"Well it's a good thing you chose Ponyville as a vacation! None of your bully scum from the big cities! Good friendly folk!" I said.

"I see." Sunset said.

"So I was having a conversation with one of my employees, she says she always wanted to be a human!" I said.

"That's very nice. I had those dreams too." Sunset said, rolling her eyes, not caring about the conversation.

"You know, if you find a way to get to the human world, you should give me a call! I can tell Lyra all about it!" I said, giving her my business card.

"Uh huh." Sunset said.

"Hey, if you think I'm asking you on a date, I'm already taken." I said.

"Oh…. How sad. There goes my chance!" Sunset said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Sunset; but I have a lot of single friends! I think you should be perfect for my friend Keith! He has your attitude!" I said.

"That's ok. I'm good." Sunset said.

"Order up!" Lyra said, hooving me over a pizza box, a brown bag, and a 2-liter soda.

"Here you go, Sunset! I know this stuff won't give you the shimmers at night! LAWL!" I teased her.

"Thank you." Sunset said, paying me, grabbing the pizza with her magic, and was about to walk out.

"Wait, wait! Don't go!" I yelled, running in front of my door.

"Look, I have places to be right now, so stand aside, weirdo!" Sunset demanded me.

"Look, I know you're a tourist and all, and you have places to be, but I could help you fit right in!" I suggested.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself." Sunset said, trying to walk around me, but I keep blocking the way.

"But by the looks of things, you're in an awful hurry!" I said.

"Noooo! You think?" Sunset asked sarcastically, starting to feel annoyed.

"But I want to help out in anyway possible!" I begged.

"Will you move out of the way?! I have to get to Canterlot, so do you mind?" Sunset asked, losing her patience.

"Canterlot? Well, you better be careful over there. They have a crime watch in effect." I said.

"They do?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, I saw it on the news. Somepony broke into Canterlot castle last night, and now they're transferring some sort of intergalactic mirror of some sort over to the Crystal Empire." I said.

"Oh…. Darn it!" Sunset whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I… I gotta go." Sunset said, pushing me aside, and running out of the shop in a hurry.

"WAIT! You forgot your receipt!" I yelled.

"What was that girl up to?" Lyra asked.

"No idea, and yet I don't care." I said.

"Flarey! I got the bathrooms cleaned up!" said Crèmepop, my other employee, as well as my special somepony.

"Possum grade awesome work, Crèmepop! I knew I could count on you!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, anything for my Flarey-Wary!" Crème said, giving me a nuzzle. Lyra looked like she was about to barf. "So, Flare? I was wondering, did you have any dates while you were in high school?"

"Sure did! They're really healthy, you know?" I said.

"Not the vegetables, silly! Like a marefriend, like what you have now!" Crème said.

"Hey, I really have nothing to say about anypony in high school. High school was complete garbage for me!" I complained.

"It was, huh?" Crème asked.

"You don't know the half of it!" I said.

"Well, did you try anything to make yourself more popular?" Crème asked.

"I tried everything! I even tried running for class-prez! I lost by…. Uhhh…. I don't remember how much voted for me. I probably lost by everypony!" I said.

"Wow. What did you promise them?" Crème asked.

"I promised them a bully-free community, a longer breaktime, get the libraries to only have books on things that the students were interested in, and even get daleks to be the hall monitors!" I explained. A cutaway gag shows the most popular mare at my old school by the name of Blueberry Pie, trotting in the school halls, and runs into a dalek, aiming it's cannons at her.

"First request: Present Hall Pass!" the dalek demanded.

"Uhh, here it is. I'm just on my way to powder my nose." Blueberry Pie said, showing it the hall pass.

"Second request: Present hall pass!" the dalek demanded again.

"Uhh, it's right here." Blueberry Pie said, showing it the hall pass again.

"Hall pass not identified! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" the dalek demanded.

"What the hay is wrong with you?! I got this from the teacher! Now get out of my way!" Blueberry demanded

"Talking back to hall monitor will not be tolerated! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the dalek yelled, as it started shooting at Blueberry, and she screamed and ran away. The gag ends there.

"You know, I just wish I had the chance to relive high school again!" I said to Crèmepop.

"It's ok, Flare! You graduated, and you made it to success!" Crème said.

"Yeah, you're right, babe! You're right!" I nodded.

"Alright!" Crème said, giving me another kiss. Just then, Spike came inside my shop and ran to me, calling my name.

"Sup brah?" I asked.

"A letter from Canterlot." Spike said, giving me a scroll.

"Holy Wizard of Strength, they think it's me!" I said frightening.

"Who thought what was you?" Crème asked.

"The princesses think it was me who broke inside! Well, they won't take me alive! NOT NOW!" I cried. I ran outside, and I started running away from my shop, and running away from Ponyville. "They won't catch me! No, sir! Not without a fight!" I ran, and I ran, and I ran, and I ran, and Iran That right there is a country! Then after a while of running, I slammed into a building, opened the back door, and ran inside. I was inside a kitchen of some sort, so I continued running and then….. oh…. I was back where I started. "HA! They'll never take me a- oh."

"Flare, quit fooling around, and take the scroll!" Spike said, throwing the scroll at my face. I used my magic to open the scroll, and I read it.

The note reads: "Dear Flare Gun, You and your friends have been assigned to help protect the Universal Transport Mirror, and make sure it's safely taken to the Crystal Empire. Make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hooves. We'll meet you there! Your friend, Princess Luna."

"Wow! Isn't that great, Flare? You're going on an important mission!" Crème said excitedly.

"Why ask the Noble Six to do it? Why not ask the phony Princess Twilight, and her friends?" I asked with an attitude.

"HEY! Don't talk about Twilight like that!" Spike yelled at me, poking my nose.

"It's not her though, it's the wings, and this whole princess thing! I mean, she didn't even do anything but create her own magic! She solved the cutie mark crisis in a flash! She didn't even take time to think of a plan! She just went straight to the conclusion!" I complained.

"Flare, Twilight is smart, don't get your jealousy in the way of anything." Spike said.

"I'm not jealous, I just think…. Isn't 3 princesses enough? I mean, by the looks of things, anypony can become a princess! Maybe even Big Mac!" I said. Big Mac was outside, flying in the sky in a princess outfit, and a chorus in the background sang; 'Princess Big Mac!'

"That's not true! Celestia won't just make ANYPONY a princess." Spike said.

"Oh yeah, then why did I just see Big Mac flying outside just now?" I asked.

"That was a gag." Spike said.

"Oh. Well then, I guess I'm going to the Crystal Kingdom then!" I said. "Come on, Crème!"

"Why am I going?" Crème asked.

"You're my special somepony now, Crème! I'm taking you everywhere I go, as long as it's safe! But who would want an old mirror?" I explained.

"Ok! I guess we better start packing!" Crème said.

"That's awesome! Looks like it's time for the Noble Six to rise again! PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" I yelled. So I went to my trailer to pack up my stuff! Oh, what is this? Looks like an opening to the story! Wow, just like the movie! I guess a little song too! Let's sing I Got The Music In Me by the Kiki Dee Band!

**Flare:** "Hello, Equestria! Let me here you make some noise!" (The instruments start playing) "It's Flare Gun, Blaze, Psyche, Aqua, Crystal, Engie, rocking hard! Hard Rock Café! Uh huh! Let's go, brahs! _Ain't got no troubles in my life! No foolish dreams to make me cry!_ Hit it, Engie!"

SHROOM FILMS PRESENTS…..

**Engie:** _"Ah'm never frightened or worried! Ah know ah know ah'll always get by!_ Go Crystal!"

WRITTEN BY MEGASEAN45…..

**Crystal:** We start snapping our hooves. _"I heat up… (__**Noble Six:**__ Heat up!) I cool down…. (Cool down!) When something gets in my way I go around it!_ BLAZE!"

STARTING MEGASEAN45 AS FLARE GUN AND DR. SWINEBUTT

**Blaze:** _"Don't let life get me now – Gonna take it the way that I found it, because…"_

**Noble Six:** _"I got the music in me! I got the music in me! I got the music in meeeee!"_ (**Flare:** "Uh huh, that's for sure!")

INSERT NAME HERE AS CRYSTAL ICEBLAST AND WATER GUN

**Flare:** _"I got the music in me! I got the music in me! I got the music in meeeeee!"_

BRONY WITH THE BOWTIE AS BLAZE GOLDHEART AND RED ENGINEER

**Flare:** "Put your hooves in the air, Equestria! You're under arrest! That's right, yo! You go Psyche!"

**Psyche:** _"With pleasure! They say that life is a circle, but that ain't the way that I found it! No way, man!"_

THE 94TH NICKACHU AS AQUATIC ARMOR

**Psyche:** "_I'm gonna walk in a straight line! Keeping my hooves… firmly on the ground!_ I'm a Pegasus, but they're staying!"

**Aqua:** _"Ah heat up… (__**Noble Six:**__ "Heat up!") A cool down… ("Cool down!") I got words in my head so I say them!_" (**Flare:** "You do that, Aqua!")

TRXPSYCHE AS PSYCHE

**Aqua:** _"Don't let life get me down. Catch a hold of mah blues ah play them! Because…."_

**Noble Six:** _"I got the music in me! I got the music in me! I got the music in me!"_  
**Flare:** "And don't you forget it!")

ALEX AS CRÈMEPOP

**Noble Six:** _"I got the music in me! I got the music in me! I go the music in me!"_

**Crystal:** _"Feel, funky, feel good!"_

**Engie:** _"Gonna tell you, I'm in the neighborhood!"_

**Aqua:** _"Gonna fly like a bird on a wing."_

**Psyche:** _"I hold on to your hat honey, sing, sing, sing!"_

**Blaze:** _"Heat up! (__**Noble Six:**__ "Heat up!") Cool down. ("Cool down!") I got the words in my head so I say them!"_

ANNOMONYOUS AS BOORLIE

**Flare: **_"Don't let life get me down! Catch a hold of my blues and just play them! YEAH YEAH YEAH!"_

**Noble Six:**_ "I got the music in me! I got the music in me! I got the music in me!"_ (**Flare: **"Yeah feel the heat, brahs! Feel the heat!")  
**Noble Six:** _"I got the music in me! I got the music in me! I got the music in me!" (__**Flare:**__ "ONE MORE TIME NOW!") "I got the music in me! I got the music in me…."_ (Instruments stop)

FRIENDSHIP IS EPIC:

**Flare:** _"I got the music in me- yeeeeeaaaaah! _Yeah! That was good!"

EQUESTRIA BRAHS


	3. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

So I went over to my trailer so I can pack up my stuff, so I can go to the Crystal Empire. I marched into my bedroom, took out my suitcase, and started putting in a couple of vests, as well as a few other stuff. My fish were watching me pack.

"What's ol Flare up to?" Piddles asked.

"Another trip, huh? How many trips is he going to take?" Yoyo asked.

"He's not running away is he?! PLEASE! Don't' tell me he's running away!" Darrel cried. "PLEASE, RAINBOW! TELL ME!" he shouted in his face.

"DARREL! Calm down! He's not running away!" Rainbow yelled at him, trying to calm him down.

"You don't know that! He could be abandoning us, like he always does! I know there's something fishy about him." Darrel said.

"And there's nothing fishy about us?" Yoyo teased.

"Darrel, every time Flare goes on a trip, you always panic, because you think he isn't coming back. He will come back." Rainbow said.

"Hey, with him gone, more time to ourselves, right?" Dorthey asked.

"Exactly, Dorthey! Exactly! See? C'mon, buddy! Be more positive! He's still here!" Rainbow said, patting Darrel on the back.

"I hope he doesn't forget to install the auto-feeder again. Remember what happened last time?" Yoyo asked. A cutaway gag shows shows all the fish in the tank, in nothing but dry bones. Yoyo was the only one that was alive, and he was all fat. Yoyo gives a burp, and the gag ends.

"Don't lie, Yoyo! That never happened." Pearl said.

"Oh yeah, Pearl? How would you know that? You were eaten!" Yoyo corrected her.

"If I was eaten, how am I still here?" Pearl asked.

"You're all ghosts. You're all figments of my imagination! I've gone crazy! Right, I'm crazy right? I can't feel you right? Piddles, you're not there right?" Yoyo kept asking, while pushing on Piddles, and shoving him.

"Hey, hey! Trust me, if I was a figment of your imagination, Yoyo, I wouldn've even felt that." Piddles said.

"That's what a mirage would WANT ME TO THINK! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ALL OF YOU!" Yoyo started to spaz out, and then hide inside the fish-sized castle in the tank.

"Don't mess with any of my make-up in there!" Pearl shouted, while knocking on the castle door. While the fish were having their conversation, I got my suitcase all packed up.

"There we go fishies, all packed up! I might as well get that special treasure from my personal chest since Water is obviously going to take a while to determine which make-up or dresses she should take it with her." I said, as I trotted to my personal chest, but before I opened it, Water was standing right behind me.

"Finished packing!" Water yelled.

"Ow! Do you have to yell in my ear, sis?" I complained.

"Sorry about that, bro! Wow, I'm finished packing and you're not? How many hours has it been?" Water teased.

"It hasn't been any hours, Water. You just packed pretty fast. How could you though?" I asked. "You never get done this fast! You don't know which dresses or make-up to take!"

"Hey, it can't be hard to choose if I just bring everything I have!" Water said, pointing to seven suitcases outside my bedroom.

"Wow, pretty smart, sis. Pretty smart." I said sarcastically. "Now all you have to do is find out how to carry it all!"

"No problem!" Water said with a big grin on her face. She used her magic to pick up all her suitcases at the same time. "Ta da!"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" I chuckled and bopped myself on the head. But just then, Water takes all the suitcases, and places them all on my back. Yes they were really heavy, and I fell on the ground.

"You're gonna carry them! That's what I'm going to do with them!" Water said, still grinning.

"I guess I should've seen that coming." I said annoyed. I took whatever I needed out of my personal chest, I finish packing, I install the fish feeder, and we both walk out of my trailer along with me carrying all these suitcases. I start sweating, and grunting, and I just throw the suitcases on the ground, and dust off my legs.

"HEY! There is fragile stuff in a couple of these suitcases!" Water complained.

"Carry them yourself! I nearly broke my spine!" I complained.

"Heya Flare!" my friend Red Engineer said, while walking over to Water and I.

"Hey, Engineer! What's up?" Water asked.

"Nothin much, just protectin the intelligence." Engie said.

"I wonder what's in that case anyway?" I asked.

"Ah wouldn't look if ah were you. Scout tried lookin inside, and the only thing ah could see in that room was him taking a long dirt nap." Engie said.

"He killed himself?" I asked.

"NO! What is wrong y'all, Flare? Ah never said that! Ah said he took a dirt nap. Room was full of dust from the desert, and he was just asleep on the sand. Ah gotta say, once you find out what's in that case, y'all would go crazy!" Engie said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Did you bring it with you?" I asked.

"Sure did!" Engie said, patting his suitcase.

"I brought something really special with me." I reached into my vest pocket, and took out a small black box.

"Whoa, what is that?" Water asked.

"Uhh, it's a small black box. How can you not know it?" I asked with an attitude.

"GEE FLARE! I was asking what's inside!" Water said.

"Something very valuable to me, something I won't be able to live without! I swear, if I lost whatever's in this box, I'd give up ANYTHING to get it back! That's how important this is to me! It's a valuable treasure, and I can't let anypony let hooves on it! ANYPONY!" I explained. I looked beside me, and I saw my other friend Crystal Iceblast trying to reach for the box. I leaned the box away from her, and I whispered; "ANYPONY!"

"C'mon, Flare! I won't tell anypony!" Crystal begged.

"Sorry, Crystal, but this box is way too valuable for anypony to touch or see." I placed the box back inside my vest pocket. "That is that. Now, let's head over to the trainstation and help guard the Reversing Mirror."

"Reservin mirror?" Engie asked.

"I mean, Universal Transport Mirror!" I corrected myself. "Dang, I watch too much Xiaolin Showdown!" So we all took our suitcases and trotted over to the trainstation. Safer transport than airplane, but still slower; the only reason I like taking a train better is because I don't have to worry about my ears popping, or babies crying; not to mention lame in-flight movies! Just then, a tiny spider bot was watching us, and it listened to our conversation. Looks like somepony was spying on us! I didn't notice the bot at first, but once we got to the station, I kinda noticed a glimpse of it. So…. Somepony is spying on me. I think it's my old buddy Dr. Swinebutt, but I can't skip to any conclusions at this time. So we all went by the train, but the guards wouldn't let us in.

"Halt! All rail transport must be shut down at this time to make way for royal business." A guard said.

"That's alright, buddy! I'm a friend of Luna's! She's sent me and my friends here to help guard the mirror." I explained, giving the guard a scroll.

The guard takes the scroll and reads it; "Roses are Red, Sunflowers are gold, you are my darling little angel that'll never make me feel old?"

"Oh, sorry! That's a poem I wrote!" my friend Blaze Goldheart said nervously, while taking the scroll. "It's for my daughter."

"How did it end up in MY pocket though, Blaze?" I asked him.

"I dunno man." He said.

"Alright, here's the scroll!" I took the actual scroll out of my pocket, and was about to give it to them, but before they grabbed it, I whooshed it away. "Oops, too slow! You have to be faster than that if you want this!" I kept teasing the guards, giving it to them, and then whooshing it away, and they even tried to fool me and take it when I don't expect it, but I was one step ahead of them! Suddenly, one of the guards got angry, and he just grabbed the scroll away from me with his magic. "Awww, way to ruin the fun!" I complained.

The guard read the scroll and said; "Alright, this looks good. You can go in!"

"Thanks!" I said, as I walked inside along with Water, Crème, Blaze, Crystal, Engie, a couple of other friends of mine, Aquatic Armor and Psyche.

"Show off!" one of the guards whispered to Aqua.

"Excuse me?" Aqua asked the guard feeling insulted.

"Quit being a show-off!" the guard said with an attitude.

"Uhh, ah wasn't doin anythin." Aqua said confusingly.

"Yeah, you think you're soooooo cool with the blue armor! Seriously, most of us guards have been dreaming of blue armor for generations; and now you show up with your blue armor, and you're not even part of the guard! You make sick!" the guard said rudely.

"Oooooook…." Aqua said feeling really confused. He just ignored him and just walked inside the train awkwardly. Inside the train, we got ourselves in position so we can protect the mirror. There weren't many guards though, in fact, the only guards were the ones outside.

"Hey where are all the guards?" Psyche asked.

"Reporting back to Canterlot. We need to max-up security in the castle after the raid." a guard said.

"So who's going to help protect the mirror?" Crystal asked.

"Uhh, you are! You're helping yourselves!" a guard said.

"Alone?!" Crystal asked.

"Yeppers! Have a nice trip!" a guard said, as they shut the train door, and the train whistle blew.

"Oh how nice of Luna to make us the only ones to protect this piece of junk!" Crystal complained.

"Calm down, Crystal! Luna has her reasons. I don't think she would've given us this job if we couldn't do it." Blaze explained.

"Well, we have guard duty, and so far nopony is attacking. What do you guys wanna do?" Psyche asked.

"I'm thinking of a number between 3 and 5! What is it?" Water asked, giving out a riddle.

"4." Aqua gussed.

"It's obviously 4." Blaze gussed.

"3 ½ !" Crystal guessed.

"BINGO! Crystal got it!" Water said.

"Wow, that was smart!" Aqua said.

"You know me, Aqua!" Water said, smirking at him.

"So, Flarey? Is there anything else you did when you tried to run for president back at your old school?" Crème asked.

"Yes, I ran around the school many times until I became prez!" I said.

"No, I mean, what did you promise the students?" Crème asked.

"I already told you everything pretty much. Except I wanted the school's spirit anthem to be Venus!" I said.

"What?" Crème asked.

"Venus! It makes a great anthem!" I went through my suitcase, and took out my boombox. Unlike all the other boom boxes I have, this one doesn't explode. I turned on the boombox, and it played Venus by Bananarama. The music started, and I started dancing in the middle of the train. Everypony just looked at me like they were saying 'what is he doing?', except for Crystal and Water, they liked it. I started singing along with the song: "_Goddess on the mountain top-top-top! Burning like a silver flame-flame-flame! The summit of beauty and love-love-love! And Venus was her name! WHOA! She's got it! Yeah baby she's got it!"_ Before got to continue, Psyche walked over to my boombox and turned the music off. I continued singing though. _"Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, at-"_ Just then, I figured out the music was off. "HEY! I was still listening to that!" I complained to Psyche.

"Flare, we don't have time to be singing and dancing. We have to guard this mirror with our lives!" Psyche said.

"Ah don't think the letter said anythin about guardin with our lives." Engie said, reading the letter I got from Luna.

"I wonder what this mirror does anyway?" I asked, as I was about to touch it.

"You think it's a good idea to touch it, Flare?" Blaze asked.

"If we're guarding it, and Luna knows we're reckless, then it's obviously safe to touch! Duh!" I said.

"Ah dunno, Flare." Aqua said. I went over to the mirror, and I touched it, but I release my hoof quickly after I saw my hoof just went right through it.

"AAAH! The mirror's made of liquid!" I yelled.

"See? I told you it wasn't safe to touch!" Blaze said.

"Shut up, Psyche!" I said.

"I'm Blaze." He corrected me.

"I know, but I'm saying shut up to Psyche." I said.

"What did I do?" Psyche whined.

"You turned off my boombox in the middle of a song, and I won't take that too kindly!" I warned him.

"Uh huh. Yeah, sure." Psyche said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Aqua you know a lot about liquid! What was the big idea about my hoof going right through the mirror?" I asked him.

"How should ah know? Ah never seen this thing before, and ah don't know what it does!" Aqua said.

"Alright, who knows a lot about liquid stuff? Hmm…" I looked around the train to see if any of my friends knew anything about liquid. Everypony just looked at me confusingly, Crème winked at me, and Water was jumping up and down, raising her hoof. "OOO! I know who might know! Shining Armor!"

"Why him?" Engie asked.

"Trust me I know it, because of his Liquid Pride!" I said.

"Liquid pride?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, the new shampoo brand he made! Didn't you see the commercial?" I asked. A cutaway gag shows Shining walking through the Canterlot park with Princess Cadance on his back, sniffing his mane. Just then, a bunch of other mares came by to sniff his mane too.

"Whoa, ladies! One at a time!" Shining said, pushing them all back.

"I'll pay your bills for you!" a mare promised.

"I'll give you two tickets to a cruise!" another mare promised.

"I'll give you my chocolate chip muffin!" Derpy promised.

Shining looked at the camera and said; "That's the power of Liquid Pride, baby! Made of 100% manly tears!" He winks at the camera.

"Call 1-800-555-6606 to order your Liquid Pride today, for only $19.99. Ask your doctor if Liquid Pride is right for you. Liquid Pride isn't for mares, it's for stallions only. Side effects include: crying, burning eyes, seeing your sister as a princess, and getting trampled on by mares. Use Liquid Pride at your own risk. You must be cutie-marked or older to call." The TV announcer said.

"Lame! Billy Neighs is better ad salesman." I complained as I watched the commercial. The gag ends there. Meanwhile the train makes it to the Crystal Empire, and the mirror is still in one piece. An orange pony was waiting outside along with some other Crystal guards. The train door opens.

"Wow! We're finally here! I wonder if my ancestor is here! I should go see her!" Crystal said. Crystal has an ancestor who's a Crystal pony. She's her great, great… umm, I don't know how many greats grandmother. She's still young because the kingdom disappeared and came back. You remember right?

"You guys the Noble Six?" the orange pony asked.

"Sure is! Hey how come the other guards are more sparkleier than you?" I asked.

"I'm not really a Crystal pony, my friend." The orange pony said.

"I think you should take more showers like the other guards, just look at them!" I said, pointing at them.

"Ok, so this is the Universal Transport Mirror, right?" the pony asked.

"Sure is! What's your name anyway?" Blaze asked.

"They call me Flash Sentry!" the orange pony said.

"So you're a combination of a camera and a turret right?" Crystal asked.

Flash Sentry laughed. "Sure, if that's how you picture me!"

Engie took a picture of Flash Sentry. "Nope! This is how ah picture you!" he said, showing Flash the picture.

"Aw man, I think I blinked!" Flash complained, because in the picture his eyes were closed.

"Alrighty then! Shall we take this mirror over to the castle?" Aqua asked.

"Right away! Please follow me!" Flash said, and he led us out of the station and onto the city itself.

"So how long have you been working for the castle guard for, Flash?" Psyche asked.

"I just started last week. I'm kinda new to all this. I moved here because I was really interested in the Crystal ponies! I found them to be pretty amazing!" Flash explained.

"I have an ancestor that lives here; Willow Iceblast! You heard of her?" Crystal asked Flash.

"No, I can't say I have." Flash said.

"She's amazing, dude! She's purple too!" Crystal said.

"I see." Flash said.

"Ah remember bein here! It was so relaxin!" Aqua said.

"I'm still wondering when the Equestria games is going to come." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah, Blaze?" Aqua asked.

"That's right, Aqua! I've been preparing myself ever since! Rainbow Dash has been really getting me going in the bedroom!" Blaze said. A cutaway gag shows Blaze on a treadmill, as Rainbow is flying near him with a stopwatch and yelling at him.

"C'MON, BLAZE! GET YOURSELF INTO SHAPE!" Rainbow yelled. "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! BULLIES ARE TEASING ROSE! YOU WORK FOR THE TOWN!" After Rainbow shouted that last part, Blaze ran on the treadmill faster and faster. The gag ends.

"CRYSTAL!" a voice called.

"WILLOW!" Crystal yelled as a purple crystal pony wearing glasses starts running to her and gives her a big hug.

"Hey, Crystal! You didn't say you were coming!" Willow said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Willow! I came here on business! We're transporting this mirror over to the castle!" Crystal said.

"This must be the Universal Transporter Mirror!" Willow assumed, as a mirror was riding by.

"No, that's just Water's mirror." Crystal said.

"I never leave home without my big mirror!" Water said, as another mirror was going by.

"THIS is the Universal Transporter Mirror!" Crystal said.

"Ah! I can tell because this one is more dustier!" Willow said.

"You said it! The Universal mirror was in storage for a long time!" Crystal said.

"I was talking about Water's mirror." Willow said.

"Hey come with us to the castle, Willow! They might be giving us a feast! I can get Cadance to put you on the guest list!" Crystal offered.

"Oh, I already had dinner, but I'll be happy to walk with you!" Willow said.

"Awesome! C'mon, Willow! There's so much I need to tell you!" Crystal said as they started walking. "So Flare's special somepony, Crèmepop was captured by Dr. Swinebutt and his goons, and were taken to the Magic World theme park in Mareami, right?"

"Uh huh." Willow said. As Crystal was explaining our recent adventure, we finally made it to the castle grounds with the mirror.

"And so the mafia took us home, Crèmepop became Flare's special somepony, and we all lived happily ever after!" Crystal said.

"You can't think of a more original conclusion other than 'happily after ever'? Because that's really getting old." Willow said.

"Yeah that was a pretty fun adventure wasn't it? It's too bad we didn't get to see the whole polka video though." Blaze said.

"That's not true, Blaze! I brought a copy with me!" I said, holding a CD.

"Oh really? You should show the video to the princesses, I bet they'll love it!" Blaze suggested.

"Hey I also have it uploaded YouTube." I said. So we all entered the castle, the guards took our belongings, and we entered the throne room where the crystal guards were blowing their trumpets.

"Aww! The guards are blowing their trumpets at us like we're royality! How sweet!" Crystal said.

"Oh, sorry. We thought you were Princess Twilight." One of the guards said.

"Of course you blow for Twilight! She gains wings and she's now royalty!" I complained. "It's my turn to get wings! Somepony give me a Red Bull!"

"Noble Six! It's good to see you again!" Cadance said with an excited smile.

"Well it was a nice introduction to the guards. It made my day!" Psyche said.

"Hey, where's Shinin Armor?" Engie asked.

"He's got some royal business at Canterlot, because as you may have heard about the crime scene." Celestia mentioned.

"Plus, since we're here, somepony has to be in charge." Luna said.

"So we brought the mirror here! Safe and sound!" Aqua said.

"Thank you all so much for helping guard the mirror! It should be in well hooves here in the Crystal Empire." Celestia said.

"I shall do my very best in making sure the mirror stays protected, aunt Celestia." Cadance said. She then turned to us, and asked; "So how are you all feeling?"

"Pretty good, Cadance! But guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Cadance asked.

"I'm still mad at you." I said, smiling at her.

"That's fine! You're all welcomed to stay for the night, as well as for dinner!" Cadance said.

"Why that sounds lovely, Cadance! Thank you for the offer!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, I've never been to the Crystal Empire before! It's very nice!" Crème said.

"Hey, everypony is welcome here, Crèmepop!" Cadance said. "But just be on your guard."

"What's going on?" Water asked.

"We're needed to keep more guards patrolling the streets. More and more disappearances have been made ever since our kingdom was opened to the public." Cadance said.

A cutaway gag shows a Crystal pony trotting around town alone at night, but then a masked pony kidnaps the crystal pony, and stuffs her in his sack. "HA! I'm gonna be rich!" the thief said as he runs away, and the gag ends. So we all gathered in the dining hall to have a fantastic feast that Cadance's chef made for us.

"Wow! Crystal Empire food! They look like they're made of gems!" Engie said, taking a big bite of a crystal egg plant.

"That's because they are made of gems!" Cadance said. Engie gasped, then spit the crystal eggplant out of his mouth, and his teeth shattered like glass.

"Looks like somepony forgot to melt one of these eggplants." Cadance complained.

"YEAH AH'MF GETTING THOSE PEFS A FEASE OF MY MINSH!" Engie yelled with his shattered teeth, and he ran inside the kitchen to complain.

"So Cadance? How's it like running the Crystal Empire?" Psyche asked.

"It's wonderful, Psyche! It was a lot easier than I expected! The only problem is, a lot of paper work!" Cadance said.

"I hear you, sister! I sometimes have to work overnight to get paper work done for my boss!" Psyche complained.

"Trust me, I don't think your paper work problem is as bad as mine." Cadance said.

"Now, now, Cadance! No use complaining about it. You're doing a wonderful job as a princess!" Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna!" Cadance said.

"Didn't you have the same problem, Luna?" Blaze asked.

"Not really. Celestia was the mare in charge, and I'm just a backup. Not as much paper work!" Luna said and grinned.

"Yeah." Celestia said with an annoyed tone.

"So I was talking to my employee Lyra, and she made a great point to me earlier today." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, sir! She's been dreaming how much she wanted to be a human!" I said.

"Oh yeah, I heard that today!" Crème said.

"She's been saying how much easier in life it'll be with hands, and just walking on two legs instead of four, it'll be easier to type on the computer, it'll be easier to text, and I won't have to rely on my magic doing it all!" I said, tapping on my horn.

"Look, Flare, I know you're a broman and all, and you love watching My Little Human: Friendship is Greed and War, but you gotta know that being a human is not all as fun as it seems." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah? You ever been a human before?" I asked.

"No, but I'm saying, MLH shows a lot of violence and backstabbings in the human world. Trust me, Flare. You don't want to go there." Blaze said.

"Blaze, you can't tell me what I want and don't want!" I complained.

"I agree with Blaze, Flare. Being a human just gives nothing but trouble." Psyche said.

"Since when did you care?" I asked him.

"Flare, ah'd listen to them if ah were you." Aqua said.

"Naf, ah fink he sould lif the dream!" Engie said, peeping his head out of the kitchen.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he agrees, and he doesn't want you to live the dream." Crystal said.

"Ah fin't shay that!" Engie said.

"That's right, Engie! You did say that!" Crystal said. Engie just facehoofed himself and went back into the kitchen.

"Why do you all care about what I want? I agree with Lyra! Being a human would be awesome!" I said.

"Flare, I don't think it's a good idea." Water said.

"Flare, perhaps…. You should sit down." Crème said.

"GREAT! You got even my own sister and my own marefriend against me!" I yelled. "I don't know why you want to affect what I dream about! This is Equestria! It's the land of opportunities! I must live the Equestria dream! If you don't like my dreams, then why are you friends with me?!"

"Flare Gun, please calm down." Luna said.

"NO! You calm down! I should be able to live my life how I wanna live it; AND NONE OF YOU WILL STAND IN MY WAY!" I yelled.

"Flare, I think you should think twice of what you're saying. It's not that they don't agree with you. They're not saying don't live your dream." Celestia said.

"Oh what do you know? YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NOW?!" I yelled. "I'm going for a walk in the Canterlot gardens!"

"Flare, this is the Crystal Empire, not Canterlot." Psyche corrected me.

"Well there better be a garden out there, otherwise I'll a kick a tree, and I hope an anvil falls out!" I yelled.

"What are the odds of anvil falling out of a tree?" Blaze asked. I angrily trotted over to the door, but Crème chased me over, and held me.

"Flare, don't take it that way. Don't me mad at them!" Crème said.

"Get off me!" I said, pushing her away, and I marched through the castle corridors, looking for a way outside. I opened one of the doors, but a scream was heard, and I closed it quickly. "Sorry, sorry!" I said embarrassedly. Crème just sat there in the middle of the halls, sighing with tears in her eyes. I walked outside, it was pretty dark out. I was walking pretty angrily, and I mumbled to myself; "Some friends they are! If I wanna be a human I should be able to! It's the Equestrian dream!" As soon as I walked all around the castle grounds, I got really mad. "UGH! There's no garden out here?!" Just then I kicked a crystal tree, and an anvil fell out of it. "What? I was kidding about the whole an anvil thing! How did an anvil get- Oh… right. Those were my anvils, as traps to capture Cadance after I was mad at her for not inviting Spike to the Equestria games welcome, even though he was the one that saved her precious kingdom in the first place!" So I sat down on the anvil, and I took that black box out of my vest, and looked at it. "Oh, sometimes I think twice about what I say. As long as I have this treasure here, then nothing shall get in my way. You know? Maybe I was being a little hard on the others. But maybe I should go apologize to them. I know my friends were just thinking about what's best for me." I just sighed and took another look at the box, but as I was looking at it, it WASN'T THERE!

"GASP!" I yelled. I looked around very worriedly. I saw a spider bot go by, the same one that I saw back in Ponyville, and it had my box. "HEY, STOP! THAT'S MINE!" I chased the spider bot all the way to the castle grounds. "HEY, THAT'S MINE! C'MON, THERE'S SO MANY EXPENSIVE PONIES AROUND HERE! TAKE ONE OF THEM!" I yelled. The spider bot just kept running until we reached the corridors of the castle. The bot opened doors, went inside the rooms and shut them behind it. I chased the bot from door to door, like one of those Scooby Doo chases. That same mare from before screamed again when I went inside her room, and every time I exited a room, I was wearing a different outfit. I know it was pretty random. Finally, I exited the last room and stood in the middle of the hallway, looking around. The bot went out another door, and I spotted it. "HEY!" I yelled, and I chased it through the hallway again until we reached a storage room. The bot was just standing there in the middle of the room with nowhere to go.

"I got you now, little sucker! Gimmie back that box!" I demanded. The bot turned and faced the Universal Transport Mirror that so happened to be inside the room. "If you dare go inside that mirror, you're calling yourself an idiot that likes the new Nickeloden shows. The spider bot runs inside the mirror and jumps in. "HA! You just called yourself an idiot that likes the new Nickeloden shows! IN YOUR FACE, ROBOT!" I teased. But still, the bot had something very valuable to me, and I must go through the portal and get it back. Before I jumped in, my sister Water bursted inside the room.

"Flare?! What are you doing?!" Water asked very worriedly.

"Don't try to stop me, sis! Someone stole something that means everything to me, and I must go through and get it back!" I swore.

"Flare, you're crazy! You don't know what's on the other side!" Water said.

"Yeah, well did the chicken know what was on the other side when it crossed the road?" I asked.

"W-what?" Water asked confusingly.

"Exactly! I'll be back soon, sis!" I turned to the portal, and I jumped inside.

"FLARE, WAIT!" Water yelled, as she followed me into the portal and jumped in. We were inside some sort of vortex as we were traveling intergalaticly.

I was screaming as I went through, but I stopped for a second to say; "Wow, dimensional vortexes look so creepy."

We traveled through time and space, and while we were doing so, somepony started singing in the background: _"Our whole universe is in a hot dense state, then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait…"_ Just then, I saw a lot of pictures of Equestria's history. _"The Earth began to cool, the autothrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, we build a wall (we build the pyramids!) Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries, that all started with a big bang- BANG!"_ I then saw a picture of me and my friends eating Chinese food in a living room, and then Water and I reached some sort of light, and everything faded white. Where am I? Where ever I gone….. they better have cell phone connection! Once I was inside the Crystal castle, I lost my bars. I knew I shouldn've used T-Mobile!


	4. A Whole New World

That was certainly a Big Bang Theory when I was traveling through the space time continuum. I woke up in the middle of a sidewalk near a statue. "Flare? Flare are you alright?" Water asked.

"Water?! Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"I couldn't let you do this alone!" Water said.

"Well that's nice of you, Water, but- Water what are you?" I asked.

"I don't know, what are you?" Water asked. I looked at my body, and I saw fingers, legs, oh cool I'm wearing blue jeans!

"Water…. I think….. I think….. I'M A CHANGELING!" I yelled.

"What?" Water asked.

"I changed into something I'm not, I'm obviously a changeling again!" I said.

"I don't think we're changelings, Flare." Water said. Water and I looked around the area, and it looked like a high school. There was a street, and a lot of houses.

"Water, are we…. Humans?" I asked.

"I suppose, but not completely. I mean, I'm still blue, and you're still redish." Water said. Wow, Water wasn't that different. She was still blue, had that long straight mane (or hair at this point), she was wearing a red sweater with blue jeans.

"Wow, nice choice of outfit, sis!" I said.

"Oh thank you!" Water said.

"But you should get rid of those grapefruits that are inside your shirt." I said, pointing to her chest area.

"C'mon, we should find out what's going on here." Water said.

"Right! Onward, to the school!" I yelled. Water started crawling on the ground, and I was just trying to stand up. "Water, what are you doing?"

"Trotting to the school." Water said.

"Get up, sis. You're a human now. We have to walk like humans, otherwise people would think us weird." I said.

"Ah, thanks for warning me!" Water said, trying to stand up.

"Well, if there's going to be another pony going through that portal, I hope he or she gets the way things work around here as fast as you and I are." I said.

"Hey the next ponies that are going through that portal are US!" Water said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we're going home!" Water said.

"Home? But we just got here!" I complained.

"This place is strange, and we shouldn't be here. Let's go through the portal before we cause any trouble." Water said.

"No, there's something I need to get! I need to find a spider bot! If we find a spider bot, we'll find that black box!" I said.

"Wait, a robot took your black box?" Water asked.

"YES! I wouldn've came here unless it was important like that!" I said.

"Actually, you would, Flare." Water corrected me. "You kept saying how much you wanted to be a human, now here we are! Wish granted!"

"Wow! Took me a while to figure it out, but yeah! I'm living the Equestrian dream, sista! I'm a human now! Wow, if only Lyra were here!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm here." A human that looked a lot like Lyra said behind me.

"Lyra! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uhh, I go to school here. How did you know who I was?" Lyra asked.

"Oh, long story! I bet it feels good being a human, huh sista?" I asked.

"Yeah as if! What I've always wanted to be was a pony! Not just any pony though! A magical unicorn! I mean, ask my friend Bon Bon!" Lyra said, pointing to Bon Bon who was right beside her.

"It's true. You should see the way Lyra sits in the park! She sits with her body on the bench, and her hands in front of her." Bonnie said.

"Hey, it's the American dream, Bonnie! Being a pony would be the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Lyra said.

"America, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, where did you transfer from?" Lyra asked.

"…. Not sure if I should say Mareami or Miami." I said confusingly.

"Ah the place where the sun shines, and the rain falls, and a place where it's easy to get attacked by an alligator!" Lyra said.

"So what's your name?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Flare Gun!" I said.

"And I'm Jennifer!" Water said.

"Jennifer?" I asked.

"Don't these humans have these weird names?" Water asked.

"But her name is Lyra Heartstrings, and she's still Bon Bon. So there's still a little bit of pony in us." I said.

"Oh…. In that case, I'm Water Gun!" Water said.

"You two brother and sister?" Bonnie asked.

"No we're husband and wife!" Water said, putting her arm around me, and moving her eyebrows up and down.

I pushed her away and blushed; "Shut up, Water! That's freaky!" Water giggled.

"Well, nice to meet you both! We have to get to class so we'll catch you two later!" Lyra said, as her and Bonnie walked inside the school.

"Wow ain't we lucky, Flare?" Water asked. "We're already doing a better job than our first high school! We made two friends already!"

"You know, this is also my chance to enjoy high school! I mean back at home I didn't, mostly because of Swinebutt and Herb Leafhorn, but now that I'm here…. I can get that high school happiness I never experienced before!" I said.

"That's the spirit, Flare! Let's go in!" Water said, holding up three fingers.

"Hey, whoa! Didn't you just say before you wanted us to go home?" I asked.

"Eh, that was a long time ago!" Water said.

"In a galaxy far far away?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Water said.

"Alrighty then! Let's go in and enjoy school!" I said happily. We both walked inside the school, and I gotta say it was impressive! But what confused me is everyone's skin was a different color. It's not just white, or beige, or brown, or tan. I mean, I'm red still. Which is pretty cool though! I found my reflection on the window of the trophy case, and my hair was still the same, so were my eyes. I was wearing a red t-shirt with a computer mouse on it, and instead of a blue vest, I had a blue hoodie on. "Awww! I wanted a shirt with a mushroom on it, saying; 'I'm fun guy!'" I complained.

"Well, how is everyone suppose to know you like video games?" Water asked.

"Good point!" I said. So we walked through the halls to see if we can find anything suspicious. Wow, everyone is here! I never expected to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders here. What do they do in this world though? Cutie Marks are out of the question here, but it looks like they do something. Scootaloo nearly ran me over with her scooter. I didn't know you're suppose to have scooters on school grounds. I saw Big Mac hitting on the Liberian, which seems to be Cheerilee. I suppose now would be a good time to give Big Mac the old McDonalds joke, because he might now get it. Modern technology seems to be popular here, not like in Ponyville when they stick to the Renaissance age. "Hey, sis? I have to use the lavatory."

"Go ahead!" Water said.

I really had to go pretty bad! I ran towards the restrooms and I saw two doors. Aw Luna, you kidding me? I didn't know which door to take! The signs! I don't speak human! One looked like there was a triangle on the sign, but I seriously didn't know which room to go in. So I went into triangle one, but then I heard a screaming in there. So I left quickly and went in the other door. "Sorry, ladies!" I said. I went inside the restroom and I saw…. What were those things on the wall? They looked like toilets, but they weren't toilets. Were they sinks? Nah, the sinks are right here. I didn't know what those things on the wall were, so I went inside the stalls. Aw c'mon, the toilets look different! Back in Equestria the toilets were in the middle of the stall, so we were able to have room for our legs, and the stalls look smaller too. There is so much of this world that I have yet to know, but it's no use singing about it. I already sang something in the opening, and I'm not going to sing every 5 minutes like what Twilight and her friends do. I finished with the bathrooms, and I went to wash my hands. Are you kidding me? These sinks have these facets that you just push down, and the sink is only on for a few seconds. What you want me to wash one hand at a time? If you're afraid of kids leaving the sinks running, then use those censor sinks, that makes the sinks turn on automatically, and then once you remove your hands, the sink turns off. Oh, at least this place has blow dryers, but not those automatic ones, it has a button! This blow dryer wasn't very effective though. Took me 4 tries to get my hands clean. I should've just wiped my hands on my jacket.

I left the bathroom, and met back with Water. "Hey, how was the restrooms?" Water asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." I said.

"So now what?" Water asked.

"Well since we're here, we might as well pick a class to go to." I said.

"Without even signing up?" Water asked.

"I don't think signing up is necessary. We just blend in, like a smoothie!" I said. A cutaway gag shows someone making a smoothie out of bananas, strawberries, and oranges; and the guy places the smoothie on the table.

"HEY, banana? Remember your restraining order?" the strawberry asked.

"What do you mean?" banana asked.

"Keep 30 feet away from me at all times!" strawberry said.

"Well excuuuuuse me! I have no choice, I'm a liquid now!" banana said.

"Hey, hey strawberry?" orange asked.

"Oh no, not this guy!" strawberry complained.

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh, nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!" orange flipped his tongue many times, annoying the other fruit. The gag ends there. Wow, even in this universe I can still do cutaway gags!

"Hey, you want a snowcone?" someone asked me.

"Oh, ok! It depends what flavor it-" before I could continue talking, I take a look at the person giving me a snowcone, and she looks just like my friend Crystal Iceblast from Ponyville!

"What was that?" Crystal asked.

"Oh I was gonna ask what flavors you have." I said.

"Strawberry, banana, and orange." Crystal said. Wow, what a coincidence! I just did a cutaway gag that had a strawberry, banana, and orange in it!

"I'll take the strawberry!" I said, taking the snowcone.

"Hey, that's cool!" Crystal teased.

"HA! I get it! COOL!" I said, nodding.

"How about you? You want anything?" Crystal asked Water.

"Oh, nothing for me, thanks!" Water said.

"Suit yourself! You must be new here!" Crystal said, smiling at me.

"What was your first clue?" I asked sarcastically.

"I can tell because you don't know our dress code. You can't wear holey socks." Crystal said.

"I'm…. how do you know I'm wearing holey socks?" I asked.

"You just took off your shoe." Crystal said, pointing down at my foot. Yes, my shoe was off.

"Bro, why did you take off your shoe?" Water asked.

"My foot was itchy!" I said.

"Aw c'mon, you wore shoes when you were a pony." Water said.

"Yes, but I wasn't wearing holey socks." I said.

"Wow, you two are crazy!" Crystal said, and laughed.

"Of course we're crazy! What made you think we were sane?" I asked.

"I like you two! My name is Crystal Iceblast! Come eat with me at lunch today!" Crystal offered.

"Why that sounds lovely!" I said.

"Alright, 12:30, table 9, see you there!" Crystal said.

"Alright, see ya soon, Crystal!" I said, waving at her, and she walked away, and gave someone a hug. That particular someone looked a lot like my skateboarding friend, Black Thunder. It's kinda weird he has that name, since he's white. Just then, the bell started ringing.

"Aw man! What now? We don't have any classes!" Water said.

"Of course I brought glasses with me!" I said, putting on my sunglasses. "I wasn't going to put them on until I say a pun, and then go YEEEEEEAAAAAH!" My YEEAAAH echoed across the halls.

"Alright bro, just find a class." Water said.

"But which one? Uhh, I guess I'll pick astrology I guess." I said.

"Astrology? I was going to go do geometry!" Water whined.

"Alright fine, I guess we'll have to separate for now. Meet me back here as soon as class is over." I said.

"Got it!" Water nodded, and she ran off. I ran to the opposite direction, but I did not know where astrology was! I just ran, and ran, but as I was running I bumped into someone, and we both fell on the floor.

"OW!" I yelled in pain, rubbing my head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." A familiar voice said.

"Ok that's alright, I-" I stopped talking because that particular person I bumped into was Crèmepop!

"Are you ok?" Crème asked.

"I-I-I…." I stuttered. "Nice to run into you!" I laughed.

Crème giggled. "I need to go to class. Sorry about hitting you." Crème said, picking up her stuff.

"Oh don't worry! I'm fine!" I said, helping her out.

"Good! I'll see you around!" Crème said, running off. Wow, human Crèmepop! I never thought I'd see the day! She was even hotter than the pony Crèmepop! D'OH! What am I saying? Crèmepop is my special somepony! This Crèmepop, I… I don't know what to say about her. Aw jeez…. I didn't tell her which way to astrology. Oh, well lucky me! Astrology class seemed to be right in front of me! I got up, I was about to head inside, but someone on the other side hit me with the door.

"OW! Dang it, Psyche!" I complained. "Always have to get in my way!"

"Whoa, you a jumpy one, aren't you?" human Psyche asked. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"You, uhhh… you look like a Psyche that's all." I fibbed.

"Uh huh. Sorry about hitting you with the door." Psyche said.

"Oh it's cool, brah!" I said, getting back up.

"I need to head to the library to do a little research." Psyche said.

"Oh cool! Can I come? I really don't know what I'm suppose to do right now, and after you hit me with the door, I'd rather not take astrology." I said.

"Hey, no problem! C'mon, let's head over to the library." Psyche said, leading me over to the library. On the way to the library, we past a work shop class. Now there was something strange about one of those humans inside that class. Well of course, it's Engineer!

"Hey, Psyche?" I asked.

"Yeah, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"I never told you my name." I corrected him.

"Yeah you did, on the way over here. You forgot?" Psyche asked.

"You must've hit me on the head harder than I thought." I said. "Either that or it was Crèmepop." Psyche looks over at what I'm looking at, and makes a glare.

"Why are you checking out Engineer's work?" he asked.

"Well, he's a good builder isn't he?" I asked.

"Pfff! As if! He's such a show-off you know?" Psyche said.

"Wait, you're not friends with Engie?" I asked.

"Why would I? Just look at him, building all these robots, like he's some sort of genius! He thinks he's sooooo smart!" Psyche complained.

"But… how could this happen?" I asked.

"Look it doesn't matter! Are you coming or what?" Psyche asked. So I followed him over to the library. I wanted to go take a seat, but I saw a familiar looking pink fellow with glasses on, and a labcoat sitting on one of the computers.

"Excellent! Excellent! I Dr. Porker Swinebutt has found a way to power up machine! I just need a good power source! It'd be nice having treasure like that!" the dude said.

"Wow, human Dr. Swinebutt!" I said to myself. "Wow, he really needs to cut down on the food. He looks uglier then the Swinebutt in my world!" Just then, I saw a spider bot near his legs. That particular spider bot looked exactly like the spider bot that took my treasure! Of course! How could I not see it before? It was Swinebutt this whole time! I started walking over to him with a big glare on my face, and I wanted to give him a piece of my mind! Before I could have a chat with him, I tripped over a water bottle, and fell on the floor. "OW!" I complained. "Whoever left this water bottle here is getting sued!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" Cheerilee shushed me.

"Oh, ah'm sorry. Ah was lookin for that." A guy that looked a lot like my friend Aquatic Armor said. Wow, even human Aqua wears armor!

"Oh, well what do you need it for?" I asked.

"Ah need this bottle for an experiment ah'm workin on. Thanks for findin it!" Aqua said.

"Oh no problemo, brah! The name's Flare!" I said.

"What's up, Flare! Ah'm Aquatic Armor, but mah friends call me Aqua!" Aqua said, holding out his hand. I put my hand into a fist, and I brofisted him. "Ah was actually hopin for a handshake, but whatever."

"So what is this project you're working on, brah?" I asked.

"This project ah'm workin on is a way for me to turn filthy water, into fresh spring water." Aqua said.

"Wow, fancy!" I nodded.

"Yep; and if ah continue mah research, ah might be able to turn ocean water into fresh water!" Aqua said.

"Wow, look at human Aqua! He's a scientist! Pony Aqua knows nothing about technology!" I said.

"Uhhh…. Ok?" Aqua said confusingly.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm a random one!" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, just like Pinkie Pie." Aqua nodded. "Anyways, ah gotta get this done for Chemistry! Gonna go enter it in the science fair!"

"Ah, yes, I remember chemistry! It was pretty cool, very challenging though! I dissected frogs, and I didn't feel disgusted at all!" I said.

"Uhhh…. That's biology." Aqua corrected me.

"Right, right, sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Ah'll be at class if ya need me at all. Maybe ya can meet me at lunch later. 12:30, table 9." Aqua said, as he walked out of the library. I turned over to see if Swinebutt was still there, but he was already gone. "Dang it!"

"Having fun hanging with losers, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"What, are you not friends with anybody?" I asked.

"That's not true, I have friends. I have a senpai!" Psyche said.

"I don't even know what that is. Quit your gibberish, brah!" I said. Just then I heard the bell ring.

"Well, I guess it's time for next class!" Psyche said. "Hey, if you wanna meet at lunch, meet me there at 12:30, table 9, got it?"

"Got it!" I nodded. "I'll see ya later, brah!" I ran out of the library so I could meet up with Water back at the lobby, but once I got there, she wasn't there. I just stood there for a little while, but Engie walked on by, and slipped something in my pocket. I pulled out my pocket and saw a little note that says; 'Meet me at lunch at 12:30, table 9.' Wow, what a coincidence that all my friends are sending me to the same place at the same time! The bell rung around the time, my sister was nowhere to be found, so I decided to just go. Since gym was a piece of cake for me, I decided to go to the gym.

Once I got to the gym, I immediately noticed the gym coach was Spitfire. She blew her whistle, and she yelled; "C'mon! Move it! Move it! C'mon, sissys! Is that the best you can do?! YOU'RE A LADY BADD TRAXX! A COWARD! WELL DONE, SHINING ARMOR! GOOD WORK, SNOWFLAKE!

"YEEEEEAAAAH!" Snowflake yelled.

"C'mon, Goldheart! Stop being a sissy!" Once I heard Spitfire say 'Goldheart', I immediately knew Blaze was here! That was him running around the court- no, that was Soarin. OH! That's him on the rope, right there!

"Wow, Blaze as a human!" I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE?!" Spitfire yelled at me. "GET TO A STATION AND WORK IT OUT! GO! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I ran over to the rope, and I tried to climb it.

"Nice work out, eh brah?" I said to Blaze.

"Uh huh!" Blaze said, continuing to climb the rope.

"You know, back at my old gym, I used to just pull the rope, and say 'ding dong', like I'm ringing a doorbell, man!" I said.

"I see!" Blaze said.

"B-T-W, the name's Flare!" I said.

"Goldheart, Blaze Goldheart!" Blaze said.

"Hey, Blaze, you wanna see something cool?" I asked.

"Not now." Blaze said. Just then I start swinging on the rope I'm in, and start making a Tarzan yell. As I was swinging, I accidentally knock into Blaze, and we both fall off the rope and land on the mat on the ground.

"You sissys! GIMMIE 40 LAPS!" Spitfire yelled. Blaze got up quickly, and started running around the track; I got up and followed.

"Hey brah, it's great breaking a sweat you know? It's easy to break, because my sweat is made of glass? LAWL get it?" I teased.

"That's cool, but I'm really not in the mood right now for jokes." Blaze said, as he continued running.

"That's cool! So what do you do at this school?" I asked.

"Well, I'm quarterback for the Canterlot Wondercolts, and I'm one of the fastest students on these grounds, along with my girlfriend, Rainbow Dash." Blaze said.

"Oh that's awesome! Which one is Rainbow Dash? The one with the flaming hair?" I asked. I actually know who Rainbow Dash is; I was just playing stupid, since I'm the new kid.

"No that's Coach Spitfire." Blaze said.

"How about the one in the cowgirl hat?" I asked.

"That's AppleJack." Blaze said.

"How about the one with the blue hair?" I asked.

"That's Soarin, and he's a guy." Blaze said.

"Aww, why wouldn't you want to date him?" I asked.

"Because I- just hush up." Blaze said, feeling annoyed.

"He's not your type, huh?" I asked.

"No, I- WHOA!" Blaze trips over, and falls on the ground.

"Whoa, Blaze you alright?" I asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, but quit talking to me while I'm working out, ok? You're distracting me." Blaze asked.

"Sorry, brah." I said.

"It's ok, I'm on break now anyway." Blaze said, as the two of us sat down on the bleaches to take a break. "So you new here?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Why don't you have gym clothes on? You shouldn't run around in that jacket!" Blaze said.

"Why? I like it!" I said.

"Well, the last kid that was here wearing a jacket, he past out. I don't want you ending up the same." Blaze suggested.

"I'm fine, but thanks for your concern, Blaze!" I said.

"Anyways, that right there is Rainbow Dash." Blaze said, pointing to her.

"Ah, that's the little one she's with, right?" I asked.

"No that's her sister Candy Cotton. That's Rainbow Dash!" Blaze said.

"You mean the one just standing there, not doing anything?" I asked.

"Hey, she's helping her sister out!" Blaze said.

"Uh huh, right." I nodded.

"Maybe you should meet her. HEY RAINBOW, COME OVER HERE!" Blaze called out. Rainbow started running towards us. Wow, she's pretty fast!

"What's up, Blaze?" Rainbow asked.

"Not much, I just want you to meet my new friend, Flare!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, I'm his new friend Flare!" I mimicked him.

"Nice to meetch'ya! I'm Rainbow Dash! I'm super fast, super athletic, and super awesome!" Rainbow said.

"That's my girl!" Blaze said.

"Wow! How about flying though? You a good flyer?" I asked.

"Uhh, if I had wings, I'd totally be an expert in flying in the first day!" Rainbow said.

"So I could tell." I said.

"Well, I better get back to Candy! Love ya, Blaze!" Rainbow said, giving him a hug, and running back to Candy.

"Love you too, Dashie!" Blaze said. "Hey, Flare? Why don't you meet me at lunch later?"

"Alright! I'll be seating at table 9 at 12:30!" I said.

"Ooo, I usually go at 1, but ok!" Blaze said.

"Great! I'll see you then!" I said. This was perfect! The time was come to unite the human-brand Noble Six! Maybe with their help, I can find my lost item, and then enjoy high school like I never enjoyed it before, and then I can return home before anypony misses me! But why would they miss me? They hate my dream.


	5. Human Error

Lunch time finally came! It was 12:30, and I was at table 9 waiting for them to show up! No wait, this is table 8, sorry. Alright now I'm in table 9! I just sat there, awaiting for my 'new' friends to show up. The first to show up was Engie.

"Hey, you Engie right?" I asked.

"Eeyup! Heard of me?" Engie asked.

"Heard nothing but good things about you, brah! I'm Flare!" I said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Engie said wanting a brofist, but I just shook his fist, like I was shaking a hand, but I got it mixed up again. "Uhh, ah was actually expectin a brofist, but ok."

"So what do you usually do, brah?" I asked.

"Build machines, ah'm really tryin to get somethin done so ah can win first prize at the science fair!" Engie said.

"AS IF! Ah'm gonna win first prize!" Aqua said. "And what you doin here in this table?"

"Ah asked to meet with mah new friend Flare here, AQUATIC ARMOR!" Engie said to him with an attitude.

"Hey, whoa whoa! What's with the arguments?" I asked.

"Ah'm not talkin to this guy! He's a big jerk!" Engie yelled.

"That makes both of us, techno geek!" Aqua said back to him.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A TECHNO GEEK, BOY?!" Engie yelled at him.

"Hey, will you two stop? Can we just have a peaceful lunch?" I asked.

"As if! I'm not having a peaceful lunch with that guy around!" Crystal said, pointing to Blaze.

"I'm not having lunch with you either, snowball!" Blaze insulted her.

"Well I could care less about ol Flare here, but all of you should move to a new table!" Psyche suggested.

"You move to a new table, wannabe psychic!" Crystal yelled.

"You're just jealous because Pinkie likes me and not you!" Psyche yelled.

"That ain't true! Pinkie loves everybody!" Aqua said.

"Shut up, Aqua!" Psyche said to him.

"You shut up, Psyche!" Blaze yelled.

"Will you all stop arguing?! For Wizard of Hope's sake, do we have to have this problem? How about we skip to the part where we make-up, be friends, form the Noble Six, and I stuff a garlic roll in my sister's mouth as soon as I can find her." I suggested.

"NO WAY, HOSE!" Crystal yelled.

"Yeah, yer cool Flare, but these people need to show a little respect." Aqua said.

"That makes all of us! How about you quit using your dishes as clothes, it's pathetic!" Psyche said to him.

"I'm outta here!" Blaze said. Just then, all five of them walked their separate ways, making me alone at the table.

"Wait, brahs? Can't we talk about this?" I asked them, but they all already left. Looks like another friendship problem. If Twilight were here, she'd help out! Where's human Twilight? I mean, I saw human Rainbow Dash, human AppleJack, human Rarity, human Fluttershy, human Pinkie, but I didn't see human Twilight yet, or human Spike. I wonder where they are? They could help me with my problem! I looked over, and I saw Crèmepop eating alone on another table. I moved my lunch, and sat down across from her. "Hey, Crème!"

"Hey, Flare!" Crème said.

"What's going on, sista?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I heard your friends over there had themselves a little fight." Crème said.

"Please, don't get me started with them! I actually need their help if I am to find what I'm looking for!" I said.

"What are you looking for?" Crème asked.

"There's this small black box that a robot spider stole from me." I said.

"What's in the box?" Crème asked.

"That's classified, but I need to get it back! It's very special to me, Crèmey." I said.

"Hey, I don't blame you! I had something stolen from a few weeks ago. This bully Sunset Shimmer, she stole my necklace." Crème said.

"Sunset Shimmer, huh?" I asked.

"Yep." Crème nodded sadly. Just then, someone very familiar looked tripped over my chair, and nearly fell.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" the guy yelled.

"Sorry, brah!" I said. But come to think of it, when I got a good look of this dude, he looked a lot like my business rival, Boorlie Pomodoro. How do I know it was him? The mustache! I gotta say, he's got an awesome mustache! I don't know what his problem is though. He seemed to gasp after he saw me. "There a problem?" I asked.

"No…. not at all. But I'm watching you, buddy!" Boorlie said to be suspiciously as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Crème asked.

"I dunno, but he seemed to be in a hurry to go." I said.

"Well, do you have any idea who stole your box?" Crème asked.

"I'm assuming it's Swinebutt." I said.

"Swinebutt? That little filth? What would he want with it?" Crème asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know he's pretty suspicious. I'll have to keep an eye on that dude, because I have the feeling he's the one that stole my box!" I said.

"Well, if you want me to help out, I'll be available to help you!" Crème said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Crème! You're a great friend!" I said.

"You too, Flare! You too!" Crème said. So we finished our lunches, and Creme went back to class. Me, I wanted to find out what was the problem between my friends. I'm almost certain that it was Swinebutt that stole my box, but when he saw me he didn't seem to have a problem by seeing me; as for Boorlie, he seemed pretty frightened to see me; and also, the pony Sunset Shimmer was in my shop this morning, and she was pretty nervous when I told her the universal mirror was moved to the Crystal Empire, but the problem is, I haven't seen her all day. Was she not here? I heard the other students talking, and they were pretty excited that she wasn't here. I dunno, I have three suspects you might've stolen the box, but my prime suspect is Swinebutt. He knows this box is very important to me, and he knows I need it very bad!

Meanwhile, back in Equestria. My friends were getting packed so they can head back to Ponyville. Before they were about to leave, they wanted to say goodbye to the princesses. "Well, princesses, thanks for having us for the night!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, it was very fun, and very relaxing!" Blaze said.

"I'm glad you all had a good time!" Celestia said.

"You're welcomed to come back and visit anytime you like!" Cadance said.

"Has any of you seen Flare at all today though?" Luna asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him all day." Engie said.

"Yeah, none of us have." Psyche said.

"Oh, I'm so worried!" Crème said. "I'm more nervous than the first time I went on XBUCKS live!" A cutaway gag shows Crème playing on the XBUCKS, about to go on online. "Hey, everypony! How's it going?"

"OH MY CELESTIA! A GIRL!" a player said.

"What is a girl doing online? Girls don't play video games!" another player said.

"I beg to differ, maybe I'm not a girl, maybe I'm a little colt. Ever thought of that, idiots?" Crème asked.

"Nah, a little colt would never think of logic like that." Another player said.

"Hey, girl? Why don't you go back to the kitchen and make me a sandwich?" another player said.

"Ok, now you're all being rude!" Crème said.

"Hey, everypony leave her alone!" another player said.

"Yes, thank you 'I eat splinters 2000'." Crème said.

"Of course you eat splinters! You're a girl!" another player said. Crème just facehoofed herself. I completely agree, all these players were very rude to Crèmey. Expect idiots like these when you're on live. Just ignore them, and prove you're the bigger person! If you keep talking, then you're just 'feeding the trolls' if you catch my drift. The gag ends.

"Yeah ah'm really startin to worry about Flare." Engie said. "Oh by the way, thank you for the denchers, Cadance!"

"It was my pleasure, Engineer!" Cadance said.

"Yeah these denchers are much better than the last ones ah got!" Engie said. A quick cutaway gag shows Engie with a chattering mechanical teeth toy in his mouth.

"Yeah I'm also getting worried about Flare." Blaze said. "We made him pretty mad yesterday."

"Does anypony even care about Water? Not one of you as mentioned Water at all!" Crystal complained.

"Well where is he?! Our train leaves in 20 minutes!" Aqua said.

"Go on ahead back. We'll try to find them, and bring them back to Ponyville." Cadance said. "I promise we'll scatter guards all over to find him."

"No way, Cadance! We're not leaving this city without Flare!" Blaze said.

"Well, you all are welcomed to stay until we can find him." Cadance nodded.

"Nopony is talking about Water still!" Crystal complained.

"You have any clue of where we can find Flare?" Psyche asked. Crystal clears her throat in Psyche's face. He sighed and added; "And Water?"

"Well, if any of us have any clue, we'd be sure to let you know." Celestia said. Luna was thinking to herself, thinking she might have a clue where I might've gone, but she didn't say anything.

It was the end of the school day back at Canterlot High, and everybody was heading back home. Over the day, I met human Pinkie, human Fluttershy, human AppleJack, and human Rarity in person! I asked them if they knew anyone by the name of Twilight, but it seems a human Twilight didn't come to this school yet. I also met human Derpy, human Trixie, human Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the principles Celestia and Luna! I swear everyone seemed different, but not completely. I found out the CMCs are actually looking for what they wanna be when they grow up, and Trixie she of course has a traveling magic kit, and performs magic tricks for the other students at school. I kinda now know why no one wanted to hang with her, but I don't know why Fluttershy isn't friends with anybody. You know what else was weird? The Canterlot High's mascot is a pony! Wow, pretty ironic isn't it? I wasn't able to find Swinebutt all day, so I couldn't find any clues from him, but I really want to get my friends to unite. Oh, if only Twilight were here! As everyone was almost gone, I finally found Water hanging out who appears to be the human version of Aqua's sister Wind Racer.

"WATER! Where have you been?!" I asked.

"Oh hey Flare! I'm sorry I didn't meet up with you earlier, but I made a new friend! This is Wind Racer, Aqua's sister!" Water said, introducing her.

"You know Aqua, huh?" Wind Racer asked.

"Sure do!" I said.

"Well, you have a great night, Water!" Wind Racer said, as she walked out of the school.

"You know something, Flare? You're right! This place is cool!" Water said.

"Mhm." I said, nodding with agreement.

"Is something bothering you?" Water asked.

"Well, first off, I can't find my box anywhere; second, the human version of my friends back home aren't friends here; and third, I didn't bring any change of clothes with me!"

"That's not the worse part. We don't have anywhere to stay!" Water complained.

"Well, you have any ideas?" I asked.

"We can stay here in the school." Water suggested.

"C'mon! Only an idiot would spend a night in a school!" I said.

"What choice do we have?" Water asked.

"Hey, I'm not broke you know. If Equestria money can work in this world, then maybe we can rent a hotel room." I suggested.

"Equestria money isn't going to work here." Water said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure of that?" I asked.

"It's fairly obvious: THIS ISN'T EQUESTRIA!" Water yelled.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to try!" I yelled back. "Besides, I got a credit card! Credit cards are good anywhere!"

So eventually, the both of us went over to a Holiday Inn to see if we can check into a room, but the man behind the counter said; "I'm sorry sir, this isn't real money."

"HA! I outsmarted you again, Flare Gun!" Water teased.

"Don't say my full name in public." I said.

"Well, your credit card is valid though." The man behind the counter said.

"HA! I outsmarted you, Water Gun!" I teased her.

"So you have the right to say my name in public, but I can't say yours?" Water asked.

"Your room is Room 437." The man said, handing me a key, but before I was able to grab the key, Water snatched it out of my hand, and gave me a mischievous look.

"I'm in charge of the room key, mister!" Water said.

"Fine, be in charge of the key." I said with an attitude.

"Uhh, there's two keycards in here you know." The man said. So the two of us went upstairs and went over to our room.

"Please let there be two beds, please let there be two beds, please let there be to beds!" I begged to myself. Water opened the door that led into our room, and yes there were two beds. "OH THANK GOODNESS!"

"You said it, I wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as you, Flare. No offense." Water said.

"None taken! It would be weird if I was sleeping with my sister in the same bed! It's bad enough I'm sharing a room with you!" I said.

"Well we can't always get what we want, can we?" Water teased. So Water and I just watched TV until one of us was tired. I couldn't really sleep though. All I was thinking about at the time was how was I suppose to get my box back, and how am I going to unite the Noble Six? Something has to be done! I can't do this alone, I need some help! Besides, one of the other reasons I couldn't sleep is because I'm used to hearing a fish tank, and I have my teddy bear with me. But nope, I left my bear back at the Crystal castle. I wonder if anypony is actually worried that I'm gone?

"Hey Water?" I asked.

"Yeah Flare?" she asked.

"Have you ever had that feeling that…. Wooo hooooo….. that tonight's gonna be a good night?" I asked.

"Of course I would, why?" Water asked.

"That tonight's gonna be a good good night?" I asked.

"Where you going at this, bro?" Water asked.

"Nothing, I just like that song, but what I really wanted to ask you was….. well…. You ever had that feeling that the group who were meant to be friends are actually not?" I asked.

"What are you saying?" Water asked.

"I'm saying it looks like my friends that were actually suppose to be friends are fighting, but I somewhat have the feeling that they were friends before and yet something went wrong." I said.

"Oh, well that's nothing to worry about right now. You just need to find your box." Water said.

"But Water, it's more than the box! Something ain't right here. I just talked to AppleJack today, and she was complaining about Rainbow Dash! Same with Pinkie and Flutters." I said.

"Do you think there's a plot going on in the school?" Water asked.

"And I think Swinebutt's responsible." I said.

"Will you stop blaming everything on Swinebutt? You don't know if it's his fault! I know Swinebutt has been trying to make you miserable from day one back in Equestria, but do you think human Swinebutt would be any different?" Water asked.

"Actually no, I don't think him any different." I said.

"Give him a chance, Flare! You don't like it when people or ponies judge you before they get to know you right?" Water asked.

A cutaway gag shows me in pony form, walking in the hallway of my old high school, but then I heard a huge banging, like somepony banged something with a hammer. Then I saw a pony I never met before yell; "GULITY!"

"Guilty of what?" I asked.

"I'm the judge here! 10 years in prison!" the pony yelled. Right there I was thrown in some sort of prison.

"But I didn't do anything!" I complained.

"Quiet you!" the pony guard yelled.

"Psssst! Hey, you?" my cellmate whispered.

"That's my spot." I said, pointing at the seat the pony is sitting in.

Wanna break out of here?" my cellmate asked.

"Isn't that against the law?" I asked.

"Law? What law? This isn't a real prison." My cellmate said.

"You know, if we're lucky, they'd let us out early for good behavior!" I suggested.

My cellmate sighed and said; "Just follow my lead, and we'll get out of here." Couldn't get out the cell entrance because the gate was locked, but behind me was a giant opening. There was no back wall. My cellmate and I just snuck out that way.

"How come I didn't notice there was no back wall in the prison?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, just to let you know. I'm an undercover cop! Back in the cell with you!" my cellmate said, showing me his badge.

"AW C'MON!" I complained. The gag ends. "You're right, Water. Maybe Swinebutt didn't steal my box….. but still, it looks like he's…. up to something."

"Look I don't care! Just go to sleep!" Water complained.

"But I can't sleep. I don't have my teddy bear with me." I said. "Sing Soft Kitty for me."

"No, you only sing Soft Kitty when you're sick." Water corrected me.

"I'm homesick, it's a type of sickness." I corrected her.

"UGH!" Water groaned, and she stepped out of bed, and sat on mine. She rubbed my head and started singing; _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…._" It's been a while since we sang this song, so she forgot the rest of the words.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty." I reminded her.

_"Happy kitty, sleepy-"_ she was singing, but I interrupted her.

"No." I said.

"What do you mean no?" Water asked.

"You have to start over now." I said.

"UGH!" Water groaned again. _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur! Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur!"_

"That was good, but you sang 'Happy kitty' and 'sleepy kitty' too fast." I said.

"GOOD NIGHT, FLARE!" Water said with an attitude, going back to her bed. Well, Water couldn't help me out, so I just decided to close my eyes and fall asleep. You know, it's comfee when you sleep in your underwear! Water's clothes and my clothes we put in the laundry, since that's the only pair of clothes we got. Ugh! Why am I wearing briefs? I wanted to wear boxers with the smiley faces on them! Maybe I'll pick some up at Wal-Mart before school tomorrow. I just hope my box is still safe, and tomorrow I'd have better luck than today.


	6. Thinking Outside The Box

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, Blaze was pacing around on the castle grounds, awaiting for his pet phoenix Apollo to show up again. Blaze hears a caw, and Apollo flies inside and lands on the window.

"Any luck finding them, Apollo?" Blaze asked.

"No master, I searched everywhere, but there's no sign of Flare or Water anywhere in the city." Apollo said.

"What did the bird say?" Crystal asked.

"Alright first of all, Apollo shouldn't be implied as a 'bird', he'd rather be implied as a phoenix." Blaze told her.

"I don't mind either way, master." Apollo said.

"So yeah call him a phoenix." Blaze requested.

"Well what did he say?" Crystal asked.

"He said Flare and Water were nowhere to be found in the city." Blaze said.

"He wasn't anywhere in the castle." Psyche said.

"Ah called Ponyville, but nopony said he arrived at all." Engie said.

"That sucks, where's Aqua?" Blaze asked.

"No idea." Engie said.

"Haven't seen him since the search." Psyche said.

"Alright, I'm going to give him a call." Blaze said, as he took out his phone and called Aqua.

"Hello?" Aqua said on the other line.

"Hey Aqua, where are you?" Blaze asked.

"Ah'm… searching for Flare…. He's not at the spa." Aqua said.

"Oh, alright, but keep looking! We're not leaving without him!" Blaze said.

"Sure, Blaze, sure- OW! Not so hard!" Aqua complained.

"What was that?" Blaze asked.

"Nothin, nothin. Hey since when did ah get a cell phone?" Aqua asked.

"You're using Psyche's." Blaze said.

"He's using my what?" Psyche asked.

"Alright, talk to you later, Aqua!" Blaze said, and ended the call.

"So nothin from Aqua either, huh?" Engie asked.

"Howdy, sugarcubes! Y'all look thirsty! Ah made some hot cocoa!" AppleJack said.

"Thank you, AppleJack!" Blaze said, taking one.

"Yeah for sure!" Engie said.

"Is this apple hot cocoa?" Crystal asked.

"Uhh, no, this is regular hot cocoa." AppleJack said.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real AppleJack?" Crystal asked.

"Ah don't have to make apple products ALL the time, Crystal." AppleJack said.

"So, what brings you and your friends here, AppleJack?" Psyche asked.

"Twilight came for her first princess, also her crown was stolen and she's about to get it back." AppleJack said.

"What's a princess summit? Something to do with a mountain?" Crystal asked.

"Nevermind that! Why did Twilight's crown get stolen?" Engie asked.

"Ah don't know, but they left in a hurry, that's what ah heard. A pony but the name of Sunset Shimmer stolen it." AppleJack said.

"You know, Flare said a pony by the name of Sunset Shimmer visited his shop a couple of days ago." Psyche said.

"Interestin…. Speakin of Flare, did y'all find 'em yet?" AppleJack asked.

"Nope, but we're not giving up!" Blaze said.

"Ah there you are AppleJack! C'mon, Twilight's about to leave!" Rarity called out.

"Leave? Where is she going?" Psyche asked.

"You don't know? She's going through the Universal Transport Mirror to get her crown!" Rarity said.

"Wait a minute, the Universal Transport Mirror?" Blaze asked. They all arrived at where the mirror was placed, but the Noble Six had to get Aqua out of the spa, by the time they got back to the mirror room, Twilight and Spike already left through the portal.

"HEY! What took you guys so long?" Pinkie asked.

"I think I might know where Flare is!" Blaze said.

"You think? But you said you knew where Flare was a while ago." Crystal mentioned.

"I know what you're thinking, Flare might be where Twilight is now." Luna said.

"Oh she already left? Bummer! I didn't get to say goodbye!" Crystal complained.

"You didn't even say hello to her yet." Psyche added.

"Wait a minute? What do you mean? What happened to Flare?" Flutters asked.

"He got mad a couple of nights ago, and him and Water gone missin." Aqua said.

"Oh gosh! That's terrible!" Flutters said.

"He must be in that world where Twilight is!" Creme assumed.

"Really, Creme? What was your first clue?" Psyche asked sarcastically.

"I did find this recording on his Ipad that was made before dinner that night." Creme took out my Ipad, and showed the recording of me giving out a message, and everypony in the room came to watch.

"Is this working?" I said in the video, tapping on the screen, making sure the Ipad was recording. "Cremepop, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. 1: Don't let me hurt anyone. Can't have that, you know how humans are like. 2: Don't worry about my shop. I putting you in charge of everything, just do what I normally do. 4, no... wait a minute, 3: Don't get involved of any historical events... without me. We do everything together! 4: You! Don't let me abandon you. 5: And this is the most important part, 5: Don't let me eat peanut butter! I hate peanut butter! Humans are usually stupid, as I know of, and I am one, I might do something stupid like eat peanut butter! When I come back, I don't wanna wake up being back and tasting that! And 6: Now I have to talk for a roundabout minute, without hesitation, deviation, or whatever the other thing is, it's like that Panel Game on Channel 4 like I already just pointed out; however, I'm gonna move on and say number 7: and talk about my other favorite band which is Boston, which I don't think many remember Boston, but the best gig I ever went to was the Germane Chocolate Cake and French Toast convention in Baltimare Convention Center, I think it was December, maybe in 1990, and Boston was playing, and it was quite the best gig I ever been to. I'm probably sitting in the human world right now, playing the piano, because I finally have fingers for playing it, and I'm gonna wind up soon, making a few strange noises with my mouse, which will go somewhere on the lines of 'Bingle-Bongo, dingle-dangle, yiggidy-doo, yiggidy-dah, ping-pong, lippy-tappy-too-taa'. And 23: If anything goes wrong, if they find us Creme, you know what to do. They're coming! The angels are coming for you! But listen to this, your life may depend on it. Don't blink! Blink and you're dead! They are fast! Faster than you can believe! Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!" The recording ends.

"I didn't understand a word he said." AppleJack said, checking her ears.

"Ehh, it's mostly just nonsense." Engie said.

"Hey if I know Flare he'll be able to take care of himself! Nothing to worry about!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I dunno Rainbow, I should go after him." Blaze said.

"No! Too many ponies from our world has gotten into that world. We don't need an unnecessary risks." Celestia said.

And dragon, don't forget dragon." Pinkie added.

"If we're correct, and Flare is in that world, then Twilight will no doubt find him." Cadance said.

"Oh, I hope he's alright." Crème said to herself.

"Seriously? Nopony talking about Water again?" Crystal complained. J

ust then, Engie turned around and saw a Weeping Angel behind him. "AAAAH!" he screamed.

"Do what Flare's message said! Don't blink!" Pinkie panicked.

Back with Water and I, I gotta say that was the most peaceful sleep I ever had. I got itchy when I woke up. The itch gone away though when I took a shower. I always take long showers, but this was the hotel! The water bill isn't my problem! Ah ha! So we left the hotel and gone over to school, but- woops, we forgot our clothes from the laundry. Human Rarity told us it's against the law to be out in public without clothes. How was I suppose to know? Today would've been a good day to buy those boxers I wanted! Walking around in briefs was pretty embarrassing. Hey, at least most of the students were paying more attention to Water's underclothes than me. What? What makes Water so special? Why is she the center of attention? Rarity offered clothes, but Water and I preferred our own clothes. So we went back to the hotel to get them, then we returned to school.

I got the school president to make those dalek hall monitors I wanted yesterday, because I saw one in the halls, doing it's job. "NO SCOOTERS IN THE HALLWAY!" the dalek said to Scootaloo.

"You serious? Since when was this rule in?" Scoots asked.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS, YOU MUST BE REPORTED TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" the dalek ordered her.

"Again? I already have 4 demerits!" Scoots complained.

"THERE ARE NO EXCEPTIONS. REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY!" the dalek ordered her. Scoots groaned, and did so.

"So got any plans today?" Water asked me, as we walked through the hallways to wherever we need to go.

"Yeah, I have to get the Noble Six to unite, and find my box that I can almost guarantee that Swinebutt took." I said.

"But you don't COMPLETELY guarantee?" Water asked.

"Well, no…. but..." I stuttered. Water just laughed at me.

"Oh Flare you never make any sense do you?" she asked.

"Runs in the family, sis." I said. We were walking along the hallway, until I found a familiar looking human in the hall, along with a pet dog in her backpack.

"Hey, isn't that Twilight and Spike?" Water asked.

"Looks like this world finally made a Twilight and a Spike to add to the collection!" I said. I started to think for a sec. "Hmm, if this Twilight is just like the one back home, then maybe she can help me solve my problem with my friends."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Water said. I walked over to Twilight, and leaned against the locker.

"Sup sista?" I greeted.

"Flare?" Twilight asked.

"Wait, how did you know my name was….. Twilight?" I asked.

"Your name is Twilight? I thought it was Flare?" Water asked me.

"Wait, Flare and Water? Is that you?" Twilight asked.

"Uhh, duh! Why wouldn't we be?" Water teased.

"No, I mean, I might sound crazy, but…. Are you the same Water Gun and Flare Gun from Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"What are you talking about?" Water asked, pretending to not know a word she's saying.

"Oh…. Well…. I guess I might have the wrong idea. Sorry to bother you." Twilight said, feeling embarrassed.

"She's just kidding, Twilight! It's us!" I said.

"Oh yeah? How can I be sure?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I imposed as you in your school reunion." I said.

"Flare! It's good to see you!" Twilight said happily, giving me a hug.

"Hey where's my hug?" Water complained.

Twilight gives her a hug too and asks; "What are you two doing here? Flare, your friends have been worried sick about you! You've been missing for days!"

"And they haven't been worried sick about me?" Water asked with an attitude.

"This place isn't safe for you two, you have to go home!" Twilight said.

"I ain't going nowhere." I said.

"Yes you are, Flare!" Twilight ordered me as she started pushing me, but I just stood there. "My goodness Flare! What have you been eating?"

"Holiday Inn has free breakfasts!" I said.

"He pigged himself out." Water said, and giggled.

"Shut up, Water!" I said to her.

"You two shouldn't be here! You have to go home!" Twilight said.

"Is that why you're here? Just to get us out?" I asked.

"No, someone by the name of Sunset Shimmer stole my crown, and I need to get it back." Twilight said.

"It's vital." Spike said, peeking his head out of the backpack.

"Hey Spike! How are you- Wait a minute…. You're a dog?! AAAH!" I yelled, and I hid behind Water.

"What's his problem?" Spike asked.

"He's afraid of dogs." Water said.

"Flare, it's me! Your ol bro Spike!" Spike said.

"Yeah, but you're still dog!" I said.

"C'mon, Flare!" Spike begged.

"Wait, in our universe, Winona is a dog, and Spike is a dragon. But if Spike is a dog in this world, does that make Winona a dragon in this world?" I asked.

"I highly doubt that." Twilight said.

"You do? Because…. That would be so awesome!" Spike said to Twilight.

"Flare, Water, portal, now!" Twilight ordered us.

"Look, I can't go home even if I wanted to! Someone stole my little black box! That box is very special to me, and I ain't going anywhere until I get it back!" I said.

"Well, if it means that much to you, you better find it fast, at night in the third day, the moon will reach the peak of the night sky, and the portal will close, and you'll be stuck here for 30 moons!" Twilight explained.

"And 30 moons is how long? 30 days?" I asked. "I'll be fine here for a month! I don't mind! Crème can take care of my shop, and Fluttershy can take care of my fish!"

"30 moons means 30 months, Flare." Twilight corrected me.

"Then why didn't you just say 30 months, instead of telling me something that most ponies would most likely not know what it means? You think I'm a pro to Royal Canterlot language?" I asked. "Well that changes everything. How long did you say I have to be here for?" I asked.

"Until Friday night." Twilight said.

"Well I better unite the Noble Six, and find my box, and fast!" I said.

"What's going on with the Noble Six?" Spike asked.

"They hate eachother! I mean, they like me, but they hate eachother! I don't know what happened!" I explained.

"Well, I'll be sure to help you out when I can, but for now I just got here, and I need to learn more about this place." Twilight said.

"Also, I happened to skip breakfast today, so I'll need something." Spike said.

"Fluttershy just gave you a dog treat." Twilight reminded him.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that filling. I want a ruby!" Spike whined.

"Well Flare, if you really want your friends to unite, you should ask why they all started hating on eachother in the first place." Twilight suggested. Twilight and Spike ran off, but I might need her help if I am to unite the Noble Six. If only I had more time. Over at the science lab, Swinebutt was putting on the finishing touches on his new machine.

"There! The machine is finished!" Swinebutt said.

"So what are you planning to do with it, Porky?" Boorlie asked.

"With this machine, I'll be able to create a power beyond anyone's comprehension! With this machine, I can create magic!" Swinebutt said.

"Stop talking gibberish, Porky. Magic don't exist." Boorlie said.

"You may think so, but for this work, I need a power source; a gem of some sort. But the sad thing is, I'm running low on my budget, and if I'm going to be the most popular student in this school, even overthrow Sunset Shimmer, I'll need a pound diamond." Swinebutt explained.

"Well if you're in need of a diamond, you should get yourself a job, Porky." Boorlie suggested.

"C'mon, Boorlie, I can't do this without you! I need your help in getting me a pound diamond so I can power this machine! You and I will be able to rule the school!" Swinebutt said.

"I'll help you out if I can, but for now I have business to take care of." Boorlie said.

"What kind of business?" Swinebutt asked.

"The new kid in school looks pretty suspicious." Boorlie said.

"Who, the purple one? Yeah, she's been acting like a horse all day." Swinebutt said.

"Not that one, the red one! I know he is up to something!" Boorlie said.

"Will you forget about the new kid, Boorlie? Just help me find a pound diamond, and we'll be able to take over!" Swinebutt said.

"As you wish, Porky." Boorlie nodded.

Water and I got separated again, but I met up with Psyche. He said he wanted to go help Pinkie with the party decorations. "So Psyche, I wanted to ask you something." I started.

"Hit me." Psyche said.

"Ok! I'll hit you once I see a volkswagon go by." I said.

"No not that, what did you want to ask me?" Psyche asked.

"Why are you not friends with Engie, Blaze, Aqua, or Crystal?" I asked.

"DON'T MENTION THEIR NAMES TO ME!" Psyche yelled.

"Psyche, I want to help out. I want to help fix this!" I begged.

"Yeah, well, forget it! Those four are nothing but trouble! I don't want anything to do with them!" Psyche said.

"Hey, Psyche! Hey, Flare!" Pinkie said, hopping towards us.

"Hey Pinks!" I said.

"So you two wanted to help decorate, huh?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure do!" Psyche said.

"I can't wait! In this party we're going to show our school spirit by singing our national anthem!" Pinkie said.

"Your national anthem, huh? Is it Venus?" I asked.

"Is it what?" Pinkie asked.

"Venus!" I said. I took out my boombox, and played Venus on it again, and I started dancing. Pinkie started dancing around as well, but Psyche just glared at me, and turned the music off. I got pretty upset. "You know something, Psyche? I may sound crazy right now, but I'm going to say it! You're as much as a buzzkill as your pony version, brah!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, Flare; but we got better things to do than singing and dancing." Psyche said.

"I beg to differ!" Pinkie said.

"C'mon Psyche, just give them another chance! I promise you won't regret it!" I begged.

"Forget it, Flare! I'm done with those idiots!" Psyche said. "After they all shattered my dreams, I'm done!" Well that was that, Psyche wouldn't give them a chance… yet. I couldn't give up! I found Crystal and AppleJack outside checking out Black Thunder's skateboarding moves on the bike racks.

"How am I doing, babe?" Thunder asked.

"You're doing great, Thundy! Keep it up!" Crystal said.

"Whoa nelly! Ah haven't seen skateboardin moves like that since Big Macintosh was forced to ride down the biggest wheel-chair ramp in the world!" AppleJack said.

A cutaway gag shows Big Mac riding a skateboard, and he was just about to ride down a wheel-chair ramp, but he accidentally went down the stairs and started falling over, and he kept yelling; "Eee! Nope! Ah! Ooo! Nope! Ah! Eee! Nope! Ooo! Eee! Nope! Ahh!" The gag ends.

"Except he fell down the stairs by accident." AppleJack added. "But since he was in a wheel-chair after that, he avoided ramps ever since; and it doesn't help that we have a two-story farmhouse."

"That doesn't make sense. Big Mac should avoid stairs, not ramps!" Crystal said.

"That's what ah said, but he said the ramps are the ones that betrayed 'em." AppleJack said.

"Hey, Crystal! Hey, AppleJack! Hey, Thundy!" I greeted.

"Howdy, Flare!" AppleJack said.

"What's up, Flare?" Crystal asked.

"Checking out Thundy's awesome moves?" I asked.

"You know it! Isn't he awesome?" Crystal asked.

"He sure is! HEY GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" I shouted at him.

"What was that?" Thunder asked, looking back at me, and then crashing into a tree.

"Ooooo!" we all said.

"I warned him." I said. We all went over to him to see if he was ok.

"You alright, Thundy?" Crystal asked.

"Can I have whip cream on that pie, mommy? We going to Didney Worl?" Thunder asked, as he laid on the ground with stars floating around his head, and his pupils rolling around his eyes.

"We should take 'em over to the nurse's office." AppleJack said.

"NOPE! NO!" Thunder yelled, getting back up quickly. "No, really! I'm fine! No need for nurse's office! I'm cool! I just…. Need to sit down." Thunder started walking pretty funny over to the bench nearby, then he falls over. We run over to him, and help set him down over at the bench.

"Ah'll go get 'em some ice. Ya stay here." AppleJack said, as she ran back inside the school to get some.

"Is that Middy Mouse I see, mama? Donna Duck?" Thunder asked, still all loopy.

"Shh, it's ok, Thundy! We'll get you some Mickey Mouse ice cream in a little bit." Crystal said, comforting him.

"Yay!" Thundy cheered.

"Hey Crystal, I was wondering…. You ever miss your old friends?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I never see my friend Woodenshy anymore! He moved to another school last year, and I miss him." Crystal said.

"I was talking about Blaze, Psyche, Engie, and Aqua." I corrected her.

"Oh them? Please! Not after what they said about me being stupid, and all! I'm not stupid! I'm just dumb!" Crystal said.

"Crystal, I'm pretty sure they didn't mean it!" I said.

"Mommy? Where's daddy? He's been gone so long! Do you think he'll ever come home?" Thunder asked, still loopy.

"I'm pretty sure they meant it! I don't need those losers! I have my Thundy, and there's nothing anybody can do to make me forgive them!" Crystal said. Wow, everyone's taking this seriously! They must've done something really bad to eachother to make them hate eachother like this! I don't get it. Why? I went over to workshop, and I talked to Engie about it too.

"Forget it, Flare! Ah just ignored them after they destroyed mah entire collection." Engie said, building some sort of mechanical automatic trash can with Rarity.

"What collection?" I asked.

"Mah Little Pony: Friendship is Magic action figure collection." Engie said.

"My what?" I asked confusingly.

"You know, that TV show about ponies and magic? Twilight Sparkle learnin the magic of friendship?" Engie asked. I just stood there in silence, and then I twitched many times making funny noises, and I fainted. "What was that all about?" Engie asked.

"Darling, can you hand over the socket wrench?" Rarity asked.

"Sure." Engie said, giving it to her.

"This automatic trash can will pick up any disgusting filth around this school without anybody touching it!" Rarity said.

"Ah know! This is amazin! Let's test it out!" Engie flicked on the switch, and the trash can's spider legs started walking around the classroom, picking up the trash off the floor with it's mechanical hand and placing them in the bin.

"It works! It works!" Rarity said excitingly.

"Much obliged, partner!" Engie said to Rarity, giving her a hand shake.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Trixie yelled, as the trash bin picked her up. "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands you to put her down AT ONCE!" The trash bin stuffs Trixie inside it, with her head inside, and her legs sticking out.

"Ah suppose it needs further work." Engie said.

"Nope! I think it works perfectly!" Rarity said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, yummy! There's peanut butter crackers in here!" Trixie said as her voice echoed in the trash bin. So all there was left is Blaze and Aqua. I know how loyal Blaze is and how kind Aqua is, they have no doubt in accepting!

"Absolutely not!" Blaze said.

"Aw c'mon, Blaze! You're loyal! Prove your loyalty and win them back!" I said.

"No way, man! I ain't loyal to those who break their words!" Blaze said.

"They lied to you?" I asked.

"They sure did! Many times! I ain't gonna stand by and let them ruin me!" Blaze said.

"YEAH! What he said!" Candy Cotton said.

"Trust me, the same thing happened to me, so I'm not going to be fooled!" Rainbow said. The two of them both walked out of the gym, leaving me in there. Just then, I was tapped on the shoulder by Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello there!" Sunset said.

"Sup sista?" I asked.

"You another new student here, huh?" Sunset asked.

"Sure am! Praise the wizards!" I said.

"No, praise me! I run this school, and a few things you'll have to know is, you'll have to do what I say, or I'll ruin you!" Sunset said mischievously to me.

"You sound just like Swinebutt." I said.

"EWW! Don't compare me to that fatso!" Sunset said in a disgusting tone.

"You must be Sunset Shimmer!" I said.

"Ah, you heard of me, huh?" Sunset asked.

"How was that pizza?" I asked.

"What pizza?" Sunset asked. Just then Sunset gasped. "Looks like Twilight's not the only one that doesn't belong here!"

"I don't have time to deal with you, sista. Someone in this school stolen something from me, and I need it back." I said.

"Well, maybe I can help you out!" Sunset said.

"Sorry, I don't trust people that think they're so cool, Trixie Tang." I said.

"Oh it's a pitty. I mean, I'm big-time at this school! Maybe if you help me out, I can help you with your little problem!" Sunset said.

"SUNSET SHIMMER! SUNSET SHIMMER!" Snips called, as him and Snails ran inside.

"What is it?" Sunset asked with an attitude.

"You two really have problems you know that?" I said to Snips and Snails. "First you're pawns to Trixie, now you're pawns to Sunset."

"Ah please! Trixie's old news now! Sunset Shimmer is the cool one!" Snips said.

"Yeah, the cool one!" Snails said.

"So what do you two want?" Sunset asked.

"Somebody else has signed up to compete for the princess of the Fall Formal!" Snips said, showing her the list.

"Two of them to be exact." Snails added.

"WHAT?!" Sunset yelled, grabbing the list from them. "Hmm, Big Macintosh, and….. Who in the living heck is Flare Gun?"

"Pew pew pew!" I said. "I miss my magic, you know? I always went pew pew pew when I did my laser blast spell."

Sunset just facepalmed herself and shook her head. "Please don't tell me the one behind me is Flare Gun."

"Ok, I won't tell you the one behind you is Flare Gun." I said.

"Why are you competing for princess of the fall formal?" Sunset asked.

"Because why not?" I asked.

"He's got a point there." Snails said. Sunset glared at the two of them, then turned back to me.

"Plus, if I run for the princess of the fall formal, I can do whatever I want! I want to change the school's national anthem!" I said.

"To what?" Sunset asked. I turned on my boombox, and played Venus again on the radio, and I started dancing. Snips and Snails were dancing along too. Sunset glared at me and said; "Turn that off!"

"Wow, you're just as much as a buzzkill as Psyche!" I said.

"Look if you want me to help you solve your box problem, maybe you can help me out." Sunset said. "Now what can you do?"

"I can bring dat Miami heat!" I said.

"Ok, what else can you do THAT'S USEFUL?" Sunset asked.

"I can make pizzas, and pastas, and garlic rolls!" I said to her, stuffing a garlic roll in her mouth. She spits it out.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she ordered me.

"I can also make YouTube videos!" I said.

"PERFECT! Gentlemen, I think we found ourselves an editor!" Sunset said to Snips and Snails, and they both cheered.

Wow, I'm going to help make a video! That's awesome! But first thing's first. I haven't seen Aqua yet. He's very reasonable, so he should be able to help me. I walked over to the chemistry class room, and did the Sheldon Cooper on the door. Knock, knock, knock; "Aqua?" Knock, knock, knock; "Aqua?" Knock, knock, knock; "Aqua?"

Aqua came to the door and opened it. "Ya know, ya can just come in. The door's open." He said.

"Sorry brah, but I need to talk to you!" I said.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"I know you're a very reasonable dude, and I know you can help me out in this." I said.

"Well it depends, what do ya need help on?" Aqua asked.

"I need help reasoning with Psyche, Blaze, Crystal, and Engie! You're all great friends, and I know it for sure! Believe me, brah! I really want you to give them a chance, and reason with them! Please, Aqua! It would mean everything to me! I'll be entirely in your debt!" I begged.

Aqua thought it over for a sec, and he nodded. "Ok, Flare! Ah'll help ya out!"

"Really?" I asked with a big smile.

"WHEN PIGS FLY!" Aqua yelled, slamming the door on my face.

"Aw for Wizard of Hope's sake, I should've taken a picture of Swinebutt the time he was flying that helicopter!" I complained. Oh no! I can't get my friends to get along with one another! It's no use! I can't undo what they did to eachother! Maybe my pony friends were right. The human world is cruel.


	7. Might As Well Be Walking On The Sun

I was wondering around the school corridors alone, right before the final bell rung. I was pretty upset, because I couldn't get my buddies back together again. They obviously hated eachother like I hate Swinebutt and Boorlie, maybe even more! I dunno, I think I should just give up, and just sing to myself awkwardly as I just head back to the hotel, and nobody would notice my singing because they either don't notice or don't care. I just sang Against All Odds by Phil Collins, as I look around and see everybody happy with their friends, even Twilight and her friends uniting. Gosh, it was so easy for her it seems! I ain't gonna bother posting the lyrics of Against All Odds, just listen to it on YouTube or something while you're reading this. All around the school, every group seems to get along very well. Look at Engie in there, working on his machine all alone. I saw the machine backfire on him, by taking the garbage out of it's bin and throwing it on him. I even see Aqua working on his chemistry project that seems to be going pretty well. Sarcasm for the win! I know Aqua really wants to try to convert dirty water into drinkable water, but how is he going to do that with just a bunch of vials and potions? Also, check Blaze out doing sits-ups without someone holding his feet! Can you do sit-ups without someone holding your feet? It's physically impossible! I think….. if I can't do it, then it's a fact that it's impossible. Crystal continued to sell snow cones, but she got jumped by a couple of guys who stole them all, and her money. She was defenseless against their numbers, so she just sat there crying. She needs friends to help protect her! Then again, where's Thundy? He should a good boyfriend and help defend her! Just as I was thinking of it, Thundy walked by all loopy still. Oh, I guess that explains it. Finally, there's Psyche who was working on all that paperwork for astrology! I see him stacking his papers neatly, but he slips on a paper towel that was on the floor, and the papers fell all over him. I just felt sorry seeing him pick up all those papers and organizing them all by himself. I would've helped, but I'm too sad to… ok I'll be honest, I'm too lazy! But wouldn't I do anything to bring all of them together again! They were all friends once, as seen from the yearbook that Twilight showed me earlier today. I'm pretty jealous because I didn't see another me in this school; or am I the only me? I'm not completely sure. On the way out of the school, the dalek hall-monitor spotted Snips and Snails running in the hallway. "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS! DEMERIT! DEMERIT! EXTERMIN- I MEAN DEMERIT!" the dalek yelled. As I exited the school, and went to the side-yard, I wanted to go rest over at the picnic tables, and think it all out, when suddenly I spotted my friends, all five of them sitting down at one table.

"Hey, Flare!" Crystal said.

"Sup brahs? What are you all doing?" I asked.

"We've been thinkin about what y'all been sayin, and tryin to get us to reunite." Engie said.

"So we're givin it a chance to talk it out!" Aqua said.

"Really? You guys mean it?" I asked as I smiled really big. They all smiled back.

"Hey, you're doing what you think is best, and you've been great to us, man! So we decided to take your advice and talk it out!" Blaze said.

"You guys don't know how happy I am right now!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Of course we do silly! If we didn't want to make you this happy we wouldn've made this meet-up in the first place!" Pinkie said, jumping behind me while holding my shoulders.

"Pinkie, I'm sorry, but you're not a part of this." Psyche said.

"Awww what?" Pinkie whined. Isn't it just like Psyche, being a buzzkill!

"Well none of us have a problem with you. We're tryin to solve a conflict between us." Aqua said.

"Oki doki loki!" Pinkie said, humming to herself, and skipping off the school grounds, but before she left the school grounds, she crashes into a giant wall with a big number 4 on it. The wall gets knocked over and breaks into a bunch of pieces. Pinkie was pretty embarrassed. "Woopsy!" she said with an embarrassing smile, and a little squee.

Just then a couple of guitar players were playing on a stage. One of the guys asked; "Jimmy, how happy are folks when they save hundreds of dollars by switching to Geico?"

"I say happier than Pinkie Pie breaking the 4th wall!" Jimmy said.

"Get happy, get Geico! 15 minutes could save you 15% or more!" a voice in the background said as Pinkie knocks over the letter G in the Geico logo seen on the screen that I didn't know was there.

"So you guys wanna reunite, huh? Well first we need to know, what caused this conflict to happen?" I asked.

"Well, allow me to start." Blaze said.

"HEY! Why do you get to go first?!" Crystal complained.

"You wanna go first, Crystal?" Blaze asked.

"No, I don't like your attitude." Crystal said.

"This is ridiculous!" Psyche complained, facepalming himself.

"RIDICULOUS!" Crystal yelled while waving a stick at Psyche.

"Look if we're all to become friends again, ah made an algorithm for makin friends as a flow chart on this white board here." Engie said, as he pushed the whiteboard near the picnic table.

"First of all, Engie; there isn't an algorithm for makin friends; second, that isn't an algorithm. That's a picture of giraffe wearing overalls and eating a hot dog." Psyche said.

Engie flipped the whiteboard over, and there was the algorithm on the other side. "You see, mah initial approach to Badd Traxx, had the same deficiencies as those that plagued Stu the Cockatoo, when he was new at the zoo." He explained, while showing everyone the book.

"Stu the cockatoo?" Aqua asked, taking a look at it.

"Yes, he's new at the zoo." Psyche said with an annoyed tone.

"It's a terrific book. Ah've distilled its essence into a simple flowchart that would guide me through the process." Engie explained.

"Have you ever had thought of just stuffin a sock in his mouth?" Aqua whispered to Psyche. Wow, Aqua just whispered to Psyche! This is a great start! I'm liking this!

"Engie, we don't need a flow chart on MAKING friends. We need to talk over why we hate eachother, and how we need to fix it." Blaze said.

"Well excuse me, but ah worked hard on makin this chart!" Engie complained.

"But that chart will be useful in the future! Right, Blaze?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure." Blaze nodded. Phew! That was a misfire there, I stopped an argument from happening! Gotta keep this up, and keep everyone together.

"So Blaze, how did you get in a conflict with everyone?" I asked.

"Well, we all worked on the school paper together last year. We all had a lot of fun doing so! But then something happened. A newspaper written by Aquatic Armor took a picture of me in my boxers after HE took my clothes from my locker in the gym!" Blaze said.

"Ah keep sayin, ah did not take yer clothes!" Aqua said.

"I got these photos of you taking my clothes, see?" Blaze asked, showing him the photos.

"Ok, that's really stupid! Clearly ah'm lookin right at the camera. It would be really idiotic of me to do a prank like this, and then get away with someone takin a picture of me." Aqua explained.

"Yeah, that's true. If I was doing prank, and someone took a picture of me, I'd be able to catch those rascals with no exceptions!" Blaze said. "I'm sorry, Aqua."

"It's alright, Blaze!" Aqua said. Wow, this is going awesome! Aqua and Blaze befriended one another! Alright, we're on the right track! But awww bummer! Blaze wears boxers? I totally forgot to get buy those boxers I wanted today!

"Well how about these photos of Crystal tearing up my last science project?" Psyche asked, showing us the pictures.

"What? I never ripped up your science project!" Crystal said.

"Yes you did! I saw my papers torn up, and you were the past person in the room with me!" Psyche said.

"I was tearing up Cloud Kicker's project." Crystal corrected him. "She stole my project idea, and I wanted to make sure she doesn't turn it in before me, and she takes the credit, and the teacher thinks I'm the one who stole the idea!"

"Well, I do apologize Crystal. But who then ripped up my project?" Psyche asked.

"Don't think yer off the hook Psyche! Ah heard ya say things about mah projects! Saying they were pieces of junk! That's probably why you were jealous of me winnin in the science fair!" Engie said.

"I do admit I was jealous, but I wasn't being too harsh about them." Psyche said.

"Uhh, ah got yer email." Engie said.

"I did not send you a thing! Someone obviously hacked into my account!" Psyche said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Engie said.

"Trust me, dude. I don't even use email anymore. I use Facebook now." Psyche said.

"Hmm…. Well…. Ah guess ah'll let you off the hook. Opinions are opinions." Engie said.

"Now hang on, Aqua! How about the time you gave me a text about nobody wanting the cake in the cafeteria, I ate it all, and then I got detention for a month?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, ah don't even use a cell phone. Ah thought ya knew that?" Aqua asked.

"Oh…. Well then." Crystal said.

"See? I told you we would all be friends again!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right, Flare!" Psyche said.

"Of course I'm right! Now that the Noble Six has reunited, it's time to get to work!" I said.

"But wait, if we didn't do these things to eachother, then someone obviously did." Aqua said.

"That's right! Someone in the school set us up!" Engie said.

"Hey wasn't Snips and Snails in the room with me when I was tearing up Cloud Kicker's project?" Crystal asked.

"Gimmie your phone, Crystal." Blaze requested. Crystal gave him her phone, and Blaze took a look at the text message that she thought Aqua gave her. "That's Sunset Shimmer's number."

"Now that I think about, Sunset Shimmer was right behind me when I typed in my password for my email at the school computers." Psyche said.

"So, looks like we have our prime suspect!" Engie said.

"UGH! I hate her so much!" Blaze said.

"Yeah me too, Blaze, me too!" Psyche said.

"Well then, ah guess it's time for a little payback, huh?" Engie suggested, pounding his hand.

"Yeah for sure!" Aqua agreed.

"Man, I haven't been this angry since the time I watched the Super Mario Bros movie!" Blaze said. A cutaway gag shows Blaze watching the Super Mario Bros movie, and complaining while watching it. "Seriously? That's not what the goombas look like! Goombas look like little mushroom things, not these big guys with small heads! A great koopa? BOWSER'S THE LEADER, not a great koopa, and is that the only koopa in here? Princess Diasy? Where's Princess Peach?! Why doesn't Luigi have a mustache, and why is Mario balding? Well, at least you got ba-bomb right." The gag ends.

"Ah, there you are, Flare!" Sunset Shimmer said, walking towards me.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up!" Aqua said with an attitude.

"There is no way any of you are to speak to me that way!" Sunset said.

"We're on to your tricks, Sunset; and what I gotta say about it is: SILLY RABBIT! TRICKS ARE FOR KIDS!" Crystal yelled.

"Wh-what?" Sunset asked confusingly.

"What Crystal is trying to say is, we're not falling for your tricks anymore Sunset Shimmer! We know what you did to our friendship, and I gotta say, our conflict is over!" Psyche explained.

"Well, I guess it's all according to plan, huh Flare?" Sunset asked me.

"Is what going to plan?" I asked.

"Wait, Flare…. You're working with her?" Blaze asked.

"I was about to work on a video with her." I said.

"YER WORKIN WITH THIS BULLY?! So, y'all thought ya could trick us, huh?!" Engie yelled at me.

"I have no idea what's going on here." I said.

"So, you've been using us this whole time, huh Flare?" Psyche asked.

"Umm…. What was I suppose to say? Oh yeah that's right! NO! I didn't use you! I need you all to be friends again! I need your help in helping me find a black box!" I explained.

"So, ya made us all friends just so we can help ya in yer personal needs." Aqua assumed.

"That is not true!" I said.

"A user just like everyone else! C'mon guys, let's get outta here!" Psyche said, and all five of them angrily walked away from Sunset Shimmer and I.

"No, brahs…. Please! Don't go! I got garlic rolls! C'mon, these garlic rolls are really good, and I made them myself! Please don't go!" I begged.

"Oh, pitty. They thought you were using them. Awww, I'm so sorry for your loss." Sunset said, trying to cheer me up.

"Sigh…. I don't believe this. I mean, at least I got them friends with eachother again! But now they hate ME!" I said.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I like you!" Sunset said, smiling at me.

"Y-you do?" I asked.

"Of course! I find you very inspiring, Flare Gun! You have an open mind, and you're not afraid of being yourself!" Sunset said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I said.

"Look, just help me out in making this video for me. I'll go check out Swinebutt for you, and you'll get your box back! What do you say?" Sunset offered.

"Will there be waffles?" I asked.

"Of course! I can make you some waffles!" Sunset said.

"Will there be pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure, pancakes too!" Sunset said.

"Will there be French toast?" I asked.

Sunset sighed. "Yes, there'll be French toast."

[i]"De de de de, can't wait to get a mouth full!"[/i] I sang, and then I laughed.

"Well I sure had that coming. Now c'mon!" Sunset demanded. Crèmepop was there too, and she watched the whole thing. She gasped, and ran off. Sunset took me over to her house, along with Snips and Snails, and I got on her computer so I can her make the video.

"Wow, you have a lot of funny clips of Twilight in here!" I said.

"I sure do! I'm trying to overthrow her so I can be princess of the fall formal, instead of her!" Sunset said.

"Wait a minute, why am I helping you? I signed up as well!" I said.

"Oh I know, but being a princess of the fall formal isn't as important as your little box, is it?" Sunset asked.

"No, being a princess of the fall formal is waaaaay more important than a stupid box!" I said.

"Oh…. I see." Sunset said.

"But it's what's inside the box is what's important, and that's why I'm helping you. I need it back!" I said.

"Well get to work, bro! I know you can do it!" Sunset said.

"Bro? You never use slangs." Snips mentioned. Sunset turned over to him and Snails and glared at them. "Oh, sorry." He said.

"Nah, Snips is right. Slangs aren't for you, sista." I said.

"Whatever, just get this video done." Sunset requested.

"Can I put down 'Brought to you by Shroom Films' at the end?" I asked.

"Why?" Sunset asked.

"Because I need to advertise, it's part of my contract." I said.

Sunset sighed. "Alright fine, add it in the end!"

"Wow isn't this great? The four of us working together as a team! I haven't been a part of a team like this since I was in the Blue Fan Group!" I said. A cutaway gag shows three blue desk fans in the middle of a stage, just blowing around.

"I don't get it! What is this about?" someone in the audience called out.

All three of us fans stop blowing, and then I said; "We don't know either." Just as the gag ends, I finish editing the Twilight video for Sunset Shimmer. "And there we go! Video is all done!"

"Excellent!" Sunset said.

"I hope you realize this is a friendly competition." I reminded her.

"Don't worry about it! I get the memo!" Sunset said, and then she turned to Snips and Snails and asked them to leave, because she wanted to chat with me in private. Oh baby, I can see where this is going! Wink, wink.

"So Flare, I have a question for you!" Sunset said, looking at me mischievously.

"I have a question for you too!" I said.

"Oh? Let's hear it." Sunset said.

"Kay kay, first thing I need to know is, umm…." I grabbed Sunset Shimmer by the jacket and held her against the wall. "NO MORE GAMES! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL ABOUT SUNSET!"

"Well then, you're not as stupid as I thought." Sunset said.

"I'm not stupid, I'm just a weirdo. Now tell me! You know where my box is?" I asked.

"Look I have nothing to do with Swinebutt and his plans, alright? I'd never work with that fat pimply slob!" Sunset said.

I nodded. "Alright, but you need to hold on your end of the bargen! How about Twilight's crown? WHERE IS IT?!"

"If I had the crown already, I wouldn've bothered entering the competition in the first place! Principal Celestia has it somewhere safe, but I wouldn't bother getting it until after the contest." Sunset explained.

"Alright, how about Crèmepop's necklace?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Sunset asked.

"You heard me, sunny girl! You stolen a necklace from my friend Crèmepop, and she wants it back!" I demanded.

"Fine, fine! Her necklace was old news anyway." Sunset said. I grabbed the necklace that was on her neck, and I ripped it off.

"I'll take that! Thank you for the waffles, and pancakes! The French toast was a little burnt." I said, releasing Sunset from my grip.

"You're gonna regret crossing me, Flare Gun!" Sunset warned me.

"I already did. I lost my friends, I have nothing else! So you pretty much already had your revenge." I said.

"Alright…. Fine! I got bigger fish to fry than deal with you!" Sunset said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FISH THAT WAY!" I threatened her. "I have six fish at home I love and dear, and if anyone talks about them that way, I'll end them!"

"Fine! But by the way, that's not Crèmepop's necklace you ripped off my neck." Sunset said.

"It's not?" I asked, looking at it.

"No, her necklace is on my desk over there." Sunset said, pointing at it.

"Oh…. Sorry about that." I said embarrassingly, as I gave her back the necklace I ripped off her neck, and she grabbed it from me. I just took Crèmepop's necklace, and I walked out of her house, hoping she don't call the police on me after I attacked her. I seriously did have a problem for attacking her in the first place. I never attack girls, but being a human kinda changed me, and I didn't have my magic. I would've just aimed my hornsaber towards her, and threaten her that way. I know I did a good thing in getting Crèmepop's necklace back, and my friends are back together; but they hate me now, and it's a very sad day for me. How am I suppose to go on by upsetting my human friends? I need them if I am to get back my box from Swinebutt!


	8. Wake Me Up, Before You Go-Go

Mind if I go off-topic for a sec? Did you know the kid with the brown hair, and the badge that has the square-root heart is actually Featherweight? Yeah, I didn't notice at first, I thought you should know that if you didn't. Also there's a kid with green hair, and a brown hat in the zombie scene in the actual Equestria Girls movie, at the first second the kids are zombies; the kid with the green hair has a sands time thing on his tux just like Doctor Whooves. So technically Doctor Whooves is actually in this school, but he's more in his 4th Doctor form, not the 10th or 11th doctor like we're all used to. Anyways, I thought I should point that out! Back to the story!

I went back to the hotel that night, and when the next day came, I didn't bother getting out of bed, no matter how much my sister tried! I was too upset, that I didn't wanna show my face in that school after my friends thought I betrayed them. I know I'm wasting the day, but I already know it was Swinebutt that stole my box! I saw that robot spider with him, no doubt he took it! I'll get it tomorrow. Water decided to go to school though. Around the time that Twilight reunited with her friends, right after her soccer match with Rainbow Dash, Twilight saw Water sitting on the bleachers alone. Twilight was feeling pretty confused, because she's usually either with me, or with Wind Racer. Twilight and her friends walked over to the bleachers to try to comfort her.

"Hey, Water! What's the matter?" Twilight asked.

"They have it all wrong! Flare didn't do a thing!" Water said.

"What? What did Flare do?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you what he did! He's working with Sunset Shimmer!" Blaze yelled, as he and the Noble Six joined the conversation.

"Blaze? What are you saying?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm saying exactly what I'm saying!" Blaze said.

"Flare is a liar and traitor!" Aqua said.

"Yeah! He made a no-no yesterday!" Crystal said.

"Ooooo, a no-no! I don't like it when no-nos happen. I made a no-no yesterday!" Pinkie said.

"What did you do?" Rarity asked.

"I broke the 4th wall." Pinkie said.

"Aww what? I made that wall especially for the school play! I worked hard on that way!" Rarity complained.

"I'm afraid we have more problems than that." Flutters said.

"That Flare is nothin but trouble! He only reunited us to get his black box back!" Engie said.

"He's been working for Sunset Shimmer since day 1!" Psyche said.

"No, that's not like Flare." Twilight said.

"How would you know that?" AppleJack asked.

"I known him for a long time! He, and I are…. Uhhhh….. from the same school?" Twilight said, hoping that everyone will buy it.

"Oh, so you're both from Miami then!" Crystal said.

"Yeah….. sure." Twilight left it at that, because she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Hmm, somethin's fishy here." Engie said suspiciously looking at Twilight.

"What are you doing, Engie?" Blaze asked.

"What if Twilight's actually working for Sunset Shimmer too? What if she's tryin to get us to believe her, and trust Flare again, and BACK STAB US IN THE LAST SECOND?!" Engie asked, walking close to Twilight, which is making her nervous.

"Because Sunset Shimmer is a big bully, and Flare is the most trustworthy guy in the whole world!" Crèmepop yelled out.

"And how are you suppose to know that?" Aqua asked.

"See this necklace? Water gave it to me, and said Flare found it in Sunset Shimmer's bedroom! He's a spy on our side!" Crème said.

"SPAH!?" Engie panicked.

"Wait, you lost that necklace long ago Crèmepop." Rarity said, taking a good look at it.

"And it was Flare who brought it back!" Crème said.

Everybody turned to Water. "Is it true, Water?" Blaze asked.

"More or less. It's what Flare said, but I can tell if he betrayed you, he doesn't like it. He stayed at the hotel today because he's so upset about the whole thing, and he really wanted all of you to be friends again; not just helping him find the box, but to spread the love and friendship throughout the whole school." Water explained.

"That is right! Where Flare and I are from, friendship is a powerful thing, and if Flare lost it, then he would do anything to get it back! You all must make it up to him, and work together!" Twilight said.

"You're right, Twilight! Sunset Shimmer thought she could end us! Well, she's sadly mistaken!" Psyche said, putting his hand out,

"It's time to get our ol buddy back!" Aqua said, putting his hand on top of Psyche's.

"For the sake of the school!" Blaze said, putting his hand on top of Aqua's.

"And for the sake of our well-being!" Engie said, putting his hand on top of Blaze's.

"And chocolate pudding at 4 in the morning!" Crystal said, putting his hand on top of Engie's. They all looked at Crystal in confusion, but they just shrugged and lifted their hands in the air. That was the shortest day I ever had. I eventually got a phone call from my friends saying they want to give me another chance, and you know what? I knew it would be Crèmepop that would come to my rescue! I talked it over with my friends, and reached the cafeteria in the middle of the day.

"Brahs, I can't thank you enough for giving me another chance!" I said.

"Hey, Twilight said you'd do the same for us! It's the least we could do, man!" Blaze said.

"I never doubted you for a second, Flarey boy!" Crystal said, play punching my shoulder.

"Yeah you did, Crystal! You were just as angry as us!" Psyche corrected her.

"Ah was talkin to Rarity, and they're starting a school-spirit thing in a minute, so we better sit down, and await for the show to start!" Engie said. We all took a seat around one of the back tables, and awaited for the show to start. I heard the Mane Six started tapping their shoes, and trays around, and the sound really reminded me of the song We Will Rock You by Queen. They all began the song, and it was pretty catchy! Why can't I think of an original song? Well I'm just one person, and the Mane Six have a whole company making their songs for them. Wait, what did I say? Ah, I dunno. Holy cow, did AppleJack just take off Vinyl Scratch's sunglasses? Well it's confirmed now, her eyes are violet! We had a better look now than at the royal wedding! I was pretty excited after Rarity started throwing pony ears and tails at us. Wow, I just left the pony universe just to be a pony again! For Wizard of Hope's sake, it's like twisted dream. No, no, this ain't a twisted dream, then there'd be a tornado in it. That was really fun, and they really wanted us to see it so we can get into the school spirit! Once the singing was over, it was time to get down to business!

"Well, that was certainly entertainin!" Aqua said.

"Alright, so now that Twilight's problem is solved, our friendship problem is solved, let's get down to business!" I said.

"Alright, so do you propose we do, brah?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know why you're talking about proposing, nobody is getting married." I said.

"No, I mean, what should we do next?" Blaze asked.

"Now that I have you all to help me, it's time to confront Swinebutt!" I said.

"So you know for a fact that Swinebutt was the one who took your box?" Psyche asked.

"He has to be! He's the only one I know, other than Engie, that knows how to build robots! A spiderbot stole my box, and I keep seeing a spiderbot wherever Swinebutt is! It's no doubt that he took it!" I said.

"Now hang on, aren't ya forgettin somethin, partner?" Engie asked.

"Ah! You're right, Engie!" I went through my backpack to get out my medication. "Any of you have anything to drink?"

"What are those?" Aqua asked.

"Laxatrive. I have a bowel movement problem." I said.

"Eww! Ya didn't have to share all of that!" Aqua said in a disgusting tone.

"Hey, you asked!" I reminded him.

"What ah was talkin about was; didn't ya forget to thank Crèmepop?" Engie asked.

"Oh that's right! I should thank her for paying my lunch the past couple of days. I keep forgetting that schools don't accept credit cards." I said.

"Don't you have money?" Psyche asked.

"I do, but nobody accepts them here. I have money called bits with me, and even though I may change when I'm in another universe, my money doesn't it would seem." I said.

"Ah seriously don't know what ya just said, but y'all need to go to Crèmepop right now, and thank her for provin yer innocence." Engie demanded.

"But, Engie! I need that box though!" I whined.

"MARCH!" Engie ordered.

"Awwww." I whined as I walked over to the room Crèmepop was in. I knocked on the door to get her attention. Knock, knock, knock; "Crèmepop!" Knock, knock, knock; "Crèmepop!" Knock, knock, knock; "Crèmepop!" Crème opened the door, and before she could say anything, I gave her a big hug. "Thank you, Crèmey for proving my innocence! You are very awesome possum, and I less then three you!"

Crèmepop just made an awkward smile and said; "Hello, Flare!"

I just continued hugging her, but I said in a voice between normal and high-pitched; "Hi!" We were both silent after that as I continued hugging her. She was blushing, and she hugged back, but it started to get awkward as I never let go. Eventually I let go of her.

"Your welcome, Flare! It's the least I could do for returning my necklace to me! No one is ever brave enough to stand up to Sunset Shimmer!" Crème said.

"Sunset Shimmer is the least of my concerns, and there's nothing that she could do to harm me. But Swinebutt on the other hand, I know what he's capable of. I mean, Sunset is just a school bully, but Swinebutt is a criminal mastermind!" I said.

"Well, usually he spends his time alone, but after this guy Boorlie showed up not too long ago, they started working together." Crème said.

"Boorlie, huh? Since when did he show up?" I asked.

"Not too long before you did." Crème said.

"Well…. That seems odd; but whatever! I have a score to settle with that fat slob, and then you and me can have a little chat!" I said.

"Well if you want to chat, you can meet me at the lobby when you're done with him. I'm heading over to the boutique later to get a new dress for the Fall Formal. Maybe we can get you a good tux!" Crème suggested.

"Now that sounds like a great idea! I'll meet you up front in around 15 minutes then!" I said.

"Ok, don't be long!" Crème said.

"I won't!" So I went back over to my friends, and we went over to the science lab, to meet up with Swinebutt. Him and Boorlie were having a conversation in there before we showed up.

"Did you find that power source for me, Boorlie?" Swinebutt asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Boorlie said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring it over!" Swinebutt requested.

"Well…. I don't have it with me though. I left it at home." Boorlie said.

"You're such an idiot, Boorlie!" Swinebutt said, facepalming himself.

"Now, Porky, I was afraid I was going to lose it today, but I think it's much safer to bring it to you during the Fall Formal dance." Boorlie suggested.

"Well, I was planning on testing the machine during the dance. Ok, Boorlie! You're in! Head home and bring me that power source! I need to get this machine running as soon as possible!" Swinebutt said.

"It would be a pleasure, Porky! I'll see you tonight!" Just before Boorlie stepped out, we stepped in. "Hey, what are you looking at it?" Boorlie asked me rudely.

"I wasn't even looking at you." I said.

"You are now! Get out of my face!" Boorlie said, as he stepped out of the room.

"Wow, very jumpy!" Crystal said.

"Can I help you gents with something?" Swinebutt asked us.

"Yeah, by any chance have you send your spider bots out to retrieve something?" I asked, as my friends surrounded him, and the spider bot near Swinebutt beeped and backed towards him.

"I do not believe that is any of your business." Swinebutt said.

"If you retrieved something that wasn't mine, then yes, it wouldn't be my business; but since one of your bots STOLEN something from me, it is my business, porkchop!" I said in his face.

"Porkchop?! Hey, who do you think you are?" Swinebutt asked.

"I'm the man that lost something very near and dear to him; and you obviously stolen my little black box!" I said.

"I did no such thing! If that box was something worth stealing then I would've taken it already! But I never seen my bots take a black box from anywhere!" Swinebutt said.

"Enough lies, pig!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, Flare said he saw one of YOUR bots take his black box from him!" Aqua said.

"Well I'm the only one that programs my bots to do anything!" Swinebutt said.

"What about your friend, Boorlie Pomodoro?" I asked.

"Boorlie is too trustworthy to use my bots without my permission! Even though I showed him how to use it, I- That little backstabber!" Swinebutt got pretty angry. Wow, I am so confused right now! I don't trust Swinebutt, and he's a good liar, but this seems serious.

"So you really didn't take my box?" I asked.

"I WANT YOU ALL OUT OF THIS ROOM, RIGHT NOW!" Swinebutt ordered us, while pointing a laser beam at us.

"Whoa, whoa! Alright, alright! We're leaving!" I said with my hands up, and approaching towards the door, and my friends did the very same.

"I can't believe Boorlie would use my bots without my permission! I trusted him to do one thing, and he ruined it all!" Swinebutt yelled. My friends and I left the room, and started walking towards the entrance of the school where we met Crèmepop, and we started walking towards the boutique.

"Boy, was I wrong!" I said.

"Yeah, it proves that you can't just assume that one person has done something, even though it shows a lot of proof that they did." Psyche said.

"Yeah what just happened there was more awkward than Thundy and I before we went to his cousin's wedding." Crystal said. A cutaway gag shows Crystal wearing a blue and purple striped dress, and she knocks on Thundy's bedroom door and yells; "Thundy, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Thundy opens his door, and he's wearing the same exact dress as her. "Well this is embarrassing." He said. "Well one of us is going to have to change." Crystal just glared at Thunder, until he rolled his eyes and said; "Fine, I'll go put on the orange and yellow polka-dot dress." The gag ends.

"Well, it's obvious now! It turns out the one who stole my box was none other than my business rival: Boorlie Pomodoro!" I said.

"So why did he steal your box?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know for certain, but I think what he's planning to do is use my box against me. The only way he'll give it back to me is if I hand over my secret formula." I said.

"Your secret formula?" Psyche asked.

"Yes, my secret formula for my pizzas! They're the best pizzas ever, and whatever is the best-tasting obviously has a secret recipe. I never reveal my secret to ANYONE! That's what makes my food so unique!" I said.

"Since when did you make pizzas?" Blaze asked.

"I own a pizza parlor, that's the only info I'll give you!" I said.

"C'mon, Flare! Tell us more!" Crystal begged.

"I wish I could, but you'd think I'm crazy." I said.

"Regardless, Flare; we'll always think yer crazy. But we know yer no liar." Engie said.

"Yeah, Flare! C'mon tell us!" Crèmepop begged.

"He already said no, guys!" Water stood up to me.

"Maybe later I will." I said, as we arrived at the boutique. Once we got inside, we saw the Mane Six all finished getting dressed for the big dance tonight.

"Ah, the Noble Six! I assume you want yourselves some dresses and tuxedos for the big dance!" Rarity said.

"I call that dress!" I said with my hand up. Rarity giggled.

"Hey, Flare? You wanna tell them our little secret?" Twilight asked, winking at me.

"OH NO!" Crème gasped.

"No not that secret!" Twilight giggled.

"No Twilight, I will not tell anybody about the time I got stung by all of Fluttershy's pet bees, and I played connect the dots with my stings, and I thought I drew a doggie, but it turned out to be a bunch of triangles." I said.

"You were with my pet bees?" Flutters asked.

"Not you Fluttershy, the alternate you!" Twilight said.

"Wait, Flare, you come from the same place Twilight comes from?" Rainbow asked.

"FLARE IS A PONY PRINCESS TOO?!" Pinkie gasped.

"Ok what is goin on here?" Aqua asked.

"Flare, Twilight, Water, and I come from an alternate world of ponies. I'm a dragon, Twilight's a princess, Flare is a stinky pizza shop owner, and Water is the sister of the stinky pizza shop owner." Spike explained.

"D-did that dog just talk?" Engie asked.

"All dogs talk, Engie. They go 'woof woof woof', that counts at talking." Crystal corrected him.

"OH…. MY….. GOSH!" Pinkie gasped.

"What's wrong, Pinkie?" Flutters asked.

"Blaze your zipper is down." Pinkie said.

"What?!" Blaze yelled, as he blushed and pulled his zipper up. "Sorry about that."

"So you lied to us again, huh Flare?" Psyche asked.

"Excuse me Psyche, I haven't lied to you once. I kept talking about how much of a buzzkill you are just like your pony version, so I technically told you where I was from already." I corrected him.

"Wow! A human that's actually a pony!" Crystal said, amazed.

"Yep! Livin Lyra's dream!" I said.

"It was my idea to come here!" Water said.

"Wow! Three ponies and a dragon! Sounds pretty awesome if you ask me!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Twilight told us about her life in Equestria, what about you Flare?" Flutters asked.

"I'm the owner of the most famous pizza restaurant in the whole kingdom, sista! Got pretty cool magics too!" I said.

"What sort of magic spells do you know?" Psyche asked.

"Tons! Most of them are from video games though. What your magic spells are is what matches your destinies; a tattoo of some sort that appears on your flank, which is mostly known as a flank tattoo." I explained.

"Cool!" Rainbow said.

"Flare, you said it wrong! They're called cutie marks!" Twilight corrected me.

"They don't know that." I whispered to her.

"Ooo I love that name cutie mark! It's so cute!" Rarity said.

"Ehhh, sounds girlie! Flank tattoo sounds better!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, ah agree." AppleJack said.

"Now hold on! Cutie mark sounds like it makes more sense." Psyche said.

"Alright, alright! We'll put it to vote! For those of you who want to call them cutie marks, raise your hands." I said. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Psyche, Blaze, Crème, and Crystal all raised their hands. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7; alright 7! Now who votes to have them called as flank tattoos?" Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Crystal, Spike, Engie, me, Water, and Pinkie raised our hands. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Alright, the flank tattoos have it!"

"No fair! Pinkie voted twice!" Aqua whined.

"Did not!" Pinkie argued.

"Wait, someone didn't vote. Aqua pick a side." AppleJack asked.

"Ah find this to be stupid and pointless, and we should be gettin ready for the dance." Aqua suggested.

"Right! We should go pick out some outfits for you guys!" Rarity said.

"Oooo! Dress up: PART 2!" Pinkie yelled in a high-pitched voice. Just then, the Mane Six were about to sing their This is Our Big Night song, but I cut them off just as they started.

"No, no, no, no! I heard you guys singing before we got inside. We're singing, and we're doing it right!" I said.

"I don't think your singing is right, bro. All you sing is parodies." Spike said.

"So? They're funny! I didn't sing parody ONCE in this trip yet. I just need to sing ONE parody, and I'll be good." I said.

Spike sighed. "Fine, but it better be a sucky song you're making a parody of." By sucky song, is he talking about I Gotta Feelin by the Black Eyed Peas? I actually like that song, but if Spike hates that song then he should be burned with the steak. Oh great I'm hungry for some steak! This is my last chance to eat meat, because once I'm back in Equestria, I have to go vegan again, and have to resort to using tree bark as meat products. Alright let's just get the song going. Just a reminder, if you don't know how the songs work in here, go back to the first chapter. Do not pass go, do not collect $200.

Rarity opens up her closet, and shows us a bunch of her dresses and tuxedos they she has in store for us. Most of us were pretty impressed by the looks of them. I knew it was time to make a dress-up montage!

**Crystal:** _"Ah got a feelin…. That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight I'm going to steal a big kite! And tonight we're gonna have a big big fight- I got a feeling… (__**Engie: **__Woooo hoooo!) That tonight I'll be under the spotlight! That tonight I'll require a prolite! It will be like my emotions would just get so bright!"_

**Aqua: **_"Tonight's the night….. Says on mah note…. Ah got mah money…. Oh wait, ah don't….. Ah gave it all…. To a highway bum….. What is a cell phone?"_  
**Engie:** _"That question's really…. Dumb!"_

**Psyche:** [i]"These shoes make me feel very tall, and my pants feel like they're very very small, how about a tie that tightens my neck, and a top hat that won't make me look like I'm as ugly as heck!"[/i]

**Blaze:** _"Fill up my top….. wondercolt! How about some buttons…. that are easy to… unjolt? Remove the ants…. inside my pants…. Use oxiclean….. you messed up, try it again!"_

**Noble Six:** _"Here we go, dressing up, for the fall formal! Loafer shoes, bunny hoops, spreading the lawl! Black and brown, wide and round, don't waste your time! Red bowtie, block pink eye, cologne sensing lime!"_

**Flare:** _"I got a feeling… (__**Engie:**__ Wooooo hoooo!) That tonight I will fit in real right! That tonight I have chew more than I bite! Oh and Crystal's gonna steal a big big kite! I think I'm bleeding…. (__**Engie:**__ Wooooo hoooooo)_

Short song, I know, and not very creative, but it's the best I could do! We're short in time as it is! Time to head back to the school and get to that dance! Twilight needs to win that pointless princess thing, and I have to get my box back! We only have a few hours to do so, so let's get this party started!


	9. The Precious!

We all sure looked nice for the big dance! Crystal really wanted to wear the maid dress to the dance, but that type of dress was already taken, and it would be awkward if two people were wearing the same thing. Then again, most of the guys here are going to be wearing the same tuxedo probably. I don't get the difference between the guys wearing the same tuxedos, and the girls wearing the same dresses. I was actually forced to wear this tux, I think I would've looked good in a skirt! As for Spike, he couldn't at least have a little bowtie? Look how much of a show-off Psyche is with that fancy blue tuxedo with the blue top hat? This is a dance, not a carnival; Psyche doesn't have to dress like a clown! I dunno why Aqua decided not to wear a tux, and just wear his armor; it gets old seeing the same thing everytime you look at him. Well, at least Wind Racer is wearing a cute dress; but not as cute as Crème's! I'd say Water's is cute too, but it would seem pretty awkward calling my sister cute unless she was a baby or a pony with big eyes; but we're not at Equestria anymore, are we? I have to be honest, I actually found Twilight to be the one in the cutest dress. It's a good thing Crème doesn't notice me thinking about it, unless she has mind-reading powers like Pinkie Pie or Psyche. The Mane Six went ahead of us, since we had to wait for Engie to tie to his shoe. Why did shoe-laces ever get invented? They're so hard, and they take a long time! That's why all shoes should be Velcro.

Before we continue on to the last two chapters, we have a few things from our sponsors. Equestria Brahs is brought to you in part by JRY Studios, the creators of the Doctor Whooves and Daring Do voice-series currently on YouTube; Hasbro Inc. the only company that impresses the bronies more than than anyone else, as the other half of the company only does what they think is best for just the kids; Shroom Films, from the creators of this fanfic, and Scanner-Life and Combine Rampage machinimas; Disney, the company that is probably going to buy-out Hasbro sometime in the near future; , because without it, this fanfic wouldn't exist; , if Fanfiction weren't enough; and contributions to your PBS station by viewers like you! Thank you! Back to the story!

"Wow! I don't believe this! We're finally going to the Fall Formal! Can you believe it?" Crystal asked.

"We've been going to this Fall Formal for 3 years, Crystal!" Psyche corrected her.

"Ah know, it's too bad this is our last one!" Aqua said.

"Wow, Flare! Ya missed out on so much! Ya should've gotten through this universal portal a lot sooner!" Engie said.

"I know! I would've experienced high school like I've never experienced it before! It's sad really that I'm going to either be leaving tonight, or stuck here for 2 ½ years." I said.

"My, my! Ah gotta say ya all look so dashing in yer outfits!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, oh by the way Flare, thanks for buying our clothes for us!" Water said.

"Well, good bowties and tongue ties, 16 dollars; great tuxes, 32 dollars; fancy dresses, 26 dollars; reminding Blaze that his zipper is still down in front of everybody….. priceless!" I said. Blaze groaned as he pulled up his zipper again. "Hey, anything is possible with a Debit Mastercard!"

"So Flare, tell us more about one of your adventures in Equestria!" Crystal requested.

"Aw c'mon, I told you all a bunch already!" I said as I was blushing.

"C'mon Flare, they're pretty interestin! Tell us any!" Engie asked.

"Alright, alright; if you say so! So there's this dark-side that Princess Luna has, and her name is Nightmare Moon. She swore to make the night last forever; but luckily, Equestria had somepony like me to save the day!" I said.

"You defeated the dark-side of a pony princess?" Psyche asked.

"Kind of an irony when ya say it's a dark-side of a pony called Nightmare Moon! Ah'd call that: Dark Side of the Moon!" Engie said.

"So how did you defeat her?" Crystal asked.

A cutaway gag shows Nightmare Moon laughing evilly in front of the whole town, and she yells; "You fools! Nopony can stop me! With my powers, and me as your ruler, I shall make the night last….. FOREVER!"

"Here, Luna! Have a Snickers!" I offered.

"Why should I?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"You tend to feel a little cranky when you're hungry." I explained, giving her the snickers, and she takes a bite of it. "Better?" I asked.

"Better." Luna nodded, turning back to her original self. The gag ends as we get close to the school.

"Here we are, mates! Ready to have some fun!" Aqua said.

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Crèmepop for a sec!" I said.

"Alright! Catch up with us as soon as ya can." Aqua said.

"I will, don't worry!" I said. "OH, Psyche?"

"Yes, Flare?" Psyche asked.

I punched him in the shoulder and yelled; "BLUE ONE!" As I pointed to an incoming volkswagon beetle, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Nice." Psyche said sarcastically as he walked to the school with the others.

"So Crème, I have to ask you something personal." I requested.

"No, Flare, I am not going to share your Facebook page." Crème said.

"Uhh…. What?" I asked.

"My last boyfriend kept asking me to do that. The only reason I liked him was because he was a Facebook admin." Crème said.

"Kay kay, but that's not what I was going to ask you." I said.

"Then what were you going to ask me?" Crème asked.

"I wanted to ask if you knew this guy named Flash Sentry?" I asked.

"Of course! I see him perform very professionally at music class!" Crème said.

"Well, if Flash Sentry had a series based off of him, I think I already know what it would be about." I said. A cutaway gag takes place in mind, with me thinking about Flash Sentry's series. The animation is more of a comic strip, and a ship flies by real fast in space, with buttons inside that labels certain disasters like tornados and earthquakes, and a voice in the background sings; [i]"FLASH…. SENTRYYYYYYY! Savor of the universe!"[/i] The gag ends.

"Seriously, these are just excuses, I know what you're going to ask me!" Crème said, giving me a smirk.

"Yeah, I know! I'm always too shy to ask a girl to dance with me." I said.

"Hey, I'm ok with it! As long as you're not in a relationship with anybody else, I don't find any of this awkward!" Crème said, staring at me. Oh, I wish she didn't say that! I do have a relationship, but….. I'm in a relationship WITH HER! Well, not her, her. Technically I am, but…. A different her. I'm in a relationship with pony Crèmepop, not human Crèmepop. I don't know. Does it count as cheating if I have a relationship with an alternate version of my special somepony? Hey, it's only a dance! Even if it's someone else, it's only a dance, nothing else! As long as there's no kissing involved I should be fine.

"Yeah, I suppose you can say that!" I said. "But the way I wanted to ask you is: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my elbow, doesn't it look good?"

"Yes it does look nice!" Crème nodded.

"So dance with me maybe." I said.

"Awesome! Come on, Flarey! Let's have some fun!" Crème yelled in excitement, grabbing my arm, and we ran towards the school entrance, and inside the building. Boorlie, snuck out from behind the wall and stepped inside the school behind me. Crème and I went inside the gym to meet up with the others. The party has already started, and everyone was having a good time! Wow, live music too, huh? Flash Sentry and his band was playing up on stage! Hmm, that gives me an idea of what I should do before I leave; but first thing's first! I went over to the punch bowl to get myself some punch, but the thing is, the punch was yellow, and it tasted like lemonade. I went to get myself some lemonade, but it was brown and it tasted like iced tea. While Twilight was alone in the corner, I thought this would be a great chance to have a conversation with her.

"Sup sista?" I asked.

"Hey Flare! You having fun?" Twilight asked.

"You bet! Spike, you having fun?" I asked.

"Having fun being stuck inside a backpack throughout the whole party? Yeah, I'm having a blast!" Spike said sarcastically.

"It's alright, Spike! You can come out now, but stay close!" Twilight said, letting him out of the backpack.

"You mean it?" Spike asked.

"If she didn't mean it, she wouldn't be letting you out now, would she?" I reminded him.

"Ahh, fresh air! I can finally stretch!" Spike said.

"You smell like you need a bath, Spike! Why did you go into the ocean earlier today?" Twilight asked.

"What? Can't a dog explore the underwater scenery in a different world?" Spike asked. "Those fish under water really respected me!"

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, in front of the Krusty Krab. A fish named Fred interrupts a celebration, yelling out; "Hey everyone! Listen! The talking dog in the Shell Shack, IS SINGIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Come one!" And the fish all cheered and followed him. I guess that counts as a cutaway gag. Back with Twilight and me, we had a short conversation.

"So, Light, I was wondering; besides looking for your crown and reuniting your friends, did you do anything fun while you were in this universe?" I asked.

"I had this really cool homeroom teacher that Vice-Principal Luna assigned me to!" Twilight said. A cutaway gag shows Luna leading Twilight to her homeworld. She opens the door, and lets her inside.

"Twilight this is your homeworld teacher, Starswirl the Frizzled." Luna said, introducing her to a lady with a big orange hairdo that looked like whip-cream, and she was wearing a dress with stars and planets on them, as well as Saturn earrings; and Spike started walking to the teacher's pet lizard.

"Oh just call me Ms. Frizzle!" the teacher said. "So Twilight, you're from the pony world, Equestria huh? That gives me a wonderful idea for a field trip!"

"You're gonna love her fieldtrips, Twilight!" Ralphie said.

"She's got a magical school bus that takes us to these fantastic places!" Wanda said.

"According to my research, Equestria is from an alternate world similar to this one, except there are no humans what-so-ever, and they use magic, but no fingers." Dorothy Ann said, reading her book.

"Well, if Twilight was one of the magical ponies, and she's a human now, she would have the 'magic fingers'! Get it?" Carlos teased.

"Well, kids! Onto the bus! Time to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy!" Ms. Frizzle said.

"I knew I should've stayed at home today." Arnold complained, facepalming himself. The gag ends.

"How about you Flare? Done anything really fun on your trip?" Twilight asked.

"The only productive thing I really did was winning on Wheel of Fortune." I said. A cutaway gag shows me standing next to the host Jim Thornton, right as we came back from commercial break, and I was at the bonus round in the end.

"Alright, Flare! Congratulations on getting yourself to the bonus round!" Jim said.

"Thanks, Jim!" I said.

"Alright, so the category is: Actor and Movie. You'll need five consentience and a vowel." Jim said.

"Uhhh…." I thought over which of the letters I should have for this riddle. I picked; "Z… 4….. Q….. another Q… uhh…. A third Q….. and a batman symbol."

"Ok, no help there. You have 15 seconds, if you wish to take a shot at it, shout it out." Jim said.

"Is it Dana Carvey in Master of Disguise?" I asked. Just then, I heard a ding in the background, and the lady near the board placed the letters in, because I had the right answer.

"I don't believe it!" Jim said, shockingly.

"Oh my Celestia, I took a shot in the dirt! Holy Wizard of Strength!" I said, excitedly.

"Ok, you have 1,300 dollars, you can pick out some prizes from our showcase!" Jim said. He showed me all the prizes in the showcase that the show has to offer with some price tags on them.

"Oh wow! What to choose?" I asked myself while looking in the showcase. "I'll have- Wow, it all looks good! I'll take the Dart game for 200, and…. Wow that TV looks good! I'll have the coffee machine, and the desk lamp. Hey how much for that ugly red dude in the circle, there's no price tag on him."

"That's you." Jim said.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing. I guess I'll just take the rest on a gift certificate." I said. The gag ends.

"So yeah, I'm pretty much having fun in this trip, Twilight!" I said.

"That's good!" Twilight said.

"Hey, did you get yourself a Canterlot High cap and sweatshirt?" I asked, as I placed the cap on my head.

"No, I didn't think I needed them." Twilight said.

"Oh, I'm taking these with me back to Equestria! Little souvenirs to take with me!" I said.

"Alright, that's good! I'm going to go back dancing for now. Keep an eye out for Sunset Shimmer for me, alright?" Twilight asked.

"She giving you problems too, huh? Well, I'll try to look out for her. I'm mainly on the look out for Boorlie." I said.

"Well you have fun with that!" Twilight said, as she ran back onto the dance floor. I went inside to dance as well, but I danced my own dances; until it was time for the Cha-Cha Slide, or Cupid Shuffle, because all dance parties have those two songs. After a while went by, Principal Celestia arrived on stage to announce the winner of the Fall Formal princess.

"First off, I would like how wonderful everything looks tonight." Celestia started. "You all did a magnificent job putting it together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce this year's winner of the Fall Formal crown." Luna started walking towards her with a brown case.

"Oh, me, me! I hope it's me!" I said.

"Ah wouldn't put yer hopes up Flare. All ya did was sign up for the thing, but you didn't put any consideration in any of it, and therefore, nobody can vote for someone they don't even know exists." Engie explained.

"Thanks for giving me a positive attitude, brah. I'll be sure to thank you in my next speech when I run for school president." I said sarcastically.

"The winner of this year's fall formal is….." Celestia started, while taking the winner out of the envelope. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" We all cheered as Twilight won her crown back.

"You know what, if I won second prize, I think that would be ok too." I said. Twilight walked over on stage to retrieve her crown.

"Congratulations, Twilight." Celestia said, as she placed the crown on Twilight's head. Just as Twilight was waving at us from up stage, Spike started crying for help. Twilight ran off stage to go rescue him from Snails and Snips, her friends went to rescue her. I couldn't just let them go alone, so I started running towards the door, but Blaze stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, brah! Where do you think you're going?" Blaze asked.

"Spike's my bro! I can't just let them take him!" I said.

"It's kinda odd calling a dog your bro." Crystal said.

"Ooooh, Flaaaaare? Looking for this?" Boorlie called out from the door on the other side of the gym, holding my black box out.

"MY BOX!" I yelled. Boorlie ran out into the hallway, and I started to chase him, and my friends followed me. On the way out, the dalek hall-monitor yelled at us to stop running in the halls.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!" the dalek yelled; and I gotta say, that dalek looks good in a bowtie!

"Flare, ya really should've suggested Cybermen instead. At least they don't have annyoin voices." Engie said.

"I was actually thinking of Weeping Angels next." I said.

"NO!" Engie, Psyche, and Blaze all yelled at the same time.

"Hey, what happened to Spike? I thought you were going to save him?" Crystal asked.

"Twilight will handle that! THAT'S MY LOST BOX! STOP RIGHT THERE, BOORLIE!" I yelled. Boorlie just continued running until he ran outside, and the doors shut right in front of us. I started knocking on the door. Knock, knock, knock; "Boorlie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Boorlie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Boorlie?"

"QUIT KNOCKING, THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED!" Psyche yelled.

"Oh." I said, as I pushed the doors opened which led to the side of the school. Boorlie was standing next to some sort of cannon, and placed my box inside.

"HAND OVER THE BOX, BOORLIE!" I yelled.

"Take one false move, and I shoot your precious box into the lake! It'll take you forever to find it, and you'll never make it to the portal in time to return to Equestria!" Boorlie said.

"Don't worry, Flare! We got your back!" Aqua said.

"No need….. that box is worth more to me than anything in the world. What do you want, Boorlie?" I asked.

"If you want your box back so bad, then you must do the honors in handing me over your secret recipe!" Boorlie demanded.

"Your secret recipe? No, Flare! Don't do it! Think of your business!" Blaze said.

"You want my secret recipe, huh Boorlie?" I asked.

"Just give it to me, and I promise I will return your box." Boorlie said. "And probably stop Sunset Shimmer from smashing the portal over there." We looked over and we saw Sunset Shimmer negotiating with the Mane Six, while carrying a giant hammer, and looking like she's going to smash the portal.

"Flare, the portal!" Engie yelled.

"Oh I'm not worried about that. If Sunset plans on destroying the portal, she'll have to think of a less-stupider way than a hammer." I said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"The hammer is just going to go right through the portal. I mean it's made of liquid, and hammer doesn't effect liquid." I said.

"He's right." Aqua said.

"Yeah, trust me! Shining Armor taught me everything he knows about liquid!" I said.

A cutaway gag shows, pony Shining Armor using some sort of shaving gel to shave his face, and then once he steps out of his bathroom, Cadance comes by and touches his face. When he arrives outside, many mares come by to touch his face as well. He looks at the camera and says; "That's the power of Liquid Pride shaving gel, baby! Made of 100% manly tears, to get rid of the unwanted hairs in your face; so now I'll look as handsome as I can be for my sister's coordination!" He winks at the camera, and the gag ends.

"The choice is your's, Crimson! What's it gonna be?" Boorlie asked.

"Did he just call you Crimson?" Psyche asked.

"UGH! My one chance of going to a place where nobody needs to know my first name! Now everyone's going to say it!" I complained.

"Don't worry, nobody's going to say it, Flare." Aqua said.

"Alright, Boorlie! You win!" I said, reaching into my jacket pocket for my formula.

"Yes! Excellent! You made the right choice, Flare! Just remember, this ain't personal; it's just business!" Boorlie said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said with an attitude, taking out a scroll from my pocket that contains my secret recipe. "By the way, Boorlie. For a teenager, I'm glad you're able to keep the mustache in this world!"

"Oh thanks! I'm glad I still have it too! It really attracts the ladies!" Boorlie said. A cutaway gag shows a bunch of girls from the school, feeling Boorlie's mustache, while Boorlie just stands there in a pose, smiling. "The ladies love the mustache!" he said.

"That's the power of Liquid Pride, baby!" Shining yelled out, jumping in front of the camera. The cutaway ends.

"Flare, don't do this! Whatever is in that box, I promise we'll work hard to get it back! Just don't throw away your business like this, man!" Blaze begged.

"Blaze, just shut up, and pull up your zipper already!" I asked in an annoyed tone. Blaze looked down, and he pulled up his zipper again.

"FLARE, NO!" Crèmepop yelled, running outside with my sister, and a few other students.

"It's too late! Flare is giving me the key to having the best business in all of Equestria! Well done, Flare! Well done!" Boorlie said, as I walked over to him, and handing him my formula. "A promise is a promise!" Boorlie said, as he gives me back my box.

"Oh wow, I thought he was going to break that promise!" Water said.

"I'm only after his business, not his personal life. Thank you for your time, Flare! I bid you farewell!" Boorlie said, as he started walking towards the portal.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Swinebutt yelled, as he pushed his machine outside the school. "BOORLIE POMODORO, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"My business here is complete, Porky! I shall return to Equestria, and become the owner of the kingdom's greatest restaurant chain!" Boorlie said.

"No, you are not! You double-crossed me, and you shall pay the price!" Swinebutt promised.

"Was that a threat?" Boorlie asked.

"No, it's a promise." Swinebutt said.

"Uhh, Flare? I was just wondering, what is in that box?" Blaze asked.

"Well, since you guys aren't going to know later, I might as well show you it." I said. I placed my fingers on top of the box, and slowly opened it, which inside was revealed to be a shiny diamond.

"What is that?" Crystal asked.

"It looks like a pound diamond! How can you afford this?" Psyche asked.

"If you love a pony more than anything in the world, then you'd sacrifice much of your funding to buy something like this, to show that you truly care for them." I said.

"A POUND DIAMOND?!" Swinebutt yelled.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Boorlie yelled, looking inside my scroll. "FLARE YOU TRICKED ME! This is NOT your secret recipe!"

"Yeah, I know! It's my shopping list from last Saturday! Oooo, I am so bad!" I teased Boorlie.

"GIMMIE BACK THAT DIAMOND!" Boorlie yelled, as he tackled me, and the box dropped out of my hand. Crystal picked up the diamond, and took a good look at it.

"Oooo, shinny!" Crystal said.

"AFTER THAT DIAMOND!" Boorlie yelled, as Swinebutt's collection of spiderbots started charing towards Crystal, and climbing on her legs.

"HEY! Those are my bots, Boorlie! You reprogrammed them on me?!" Swinebutt asked.

"I couldn't take any risks, Porky! The alternative version of you from Equestria betrayed me, and I know for a fact that you would do the same!" Boorlie said.

"Well, you ain't as much of an idiot as I thought." Swinebutt said.

"CRYSTAL! HEADS UP!" Psyche yelled. Crystal threw my box over to Psyche, and he caught it. The spider bots all started charging at Psyche, but then Psyche threw the box over to Aqua, and Aqua threw it to Engie, and Engie threw it to Blaze, but one of the bots grabbed the diamond out of Blaze's hand and started running away. Water jumped on one of the bots, and tried to take the box back, but another bot snatched the box, and it started getting closer to Boorlie. Wind Racer, Candy Cotton, and loopy Black Thunder joined in to help out.

"Look out! We got a blanket!" Wind Racer yelled.

"Ehhh, pretty diamond!" Thunder said, as his eye pupils were rolling around his sockets. Thundy and Wind Racer were holding a big blanket across from eachother, and Candy leaned back from the blanket, and she was launched towards the diamond like a sling-shot. Candy catches the blanket, and lands on the ground.

"GOT IT!" Candy said, but another bot snatches it from her. "HEY!" she whined. The bot was getting closer to Boorlie, but Crèmepop comes by, steps on the bot, and snatches it.

"I'll be taking that!" Crème said. "FLARE! CATCH!" Crème throws the box at me, and I take out a baseball glove and started running to it.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" I yelled. I saw the box was being thrown pretty far away, and it started going towards the bleachers full of students cheering at the action. "OH NO! You are not getting out of this park! That OUT is mine!" I jumped in the air in super slow-mo, as the box was almost over the bleachers, but I was able to catch the box, and I got it back. "OUT!" I yelled as a buzzard buzzed in the background, and the people in the bleachers were cheering.

"I'll take that!" Swinebutt said, snatching the box out of my hand.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Finally! A pound diamond! Just what I need to power up my machine!" Swinebutt laughed evilly, as he took out the diamond from the box, and placed it in the machine.

"Swinebutt, that ain't yours! Give it back!" I demanded.

"Well, Boorlie! I thank you for your help in retreving this diamond for me! For that, I'll let you go." Swinebutt said.

"Not without my secret recipe!" Boorlie yelled.

"Forget it, Boorlie! I left the recipe safely at home! You lost!" I said.

"Yeah, well, YOU DOOMED ALL OF EQUESTRIA, FLARE GUN!" Boorlie yelled.

"Wait, what does he mean, doomed all of Equestria?" Water asked.

"With this machine, I can create anything into an all-powerful demon!" Swinebutt said. "I've been working with ol Sunset Shimmer over there, and with combined with that Element of Harmony she has, I can turn her into the most powerful demon that's ever lived!"

"You talking about the Cyberdemon from Doom, or the Spider Mastermind?" I asked.

"I got the machine working, Sunset! Place the crown on your head!" Swinebutt said, through a walkie-talkie, and then he started up the machine, and just right before Sunset Shimmer placed the crown on her head, Swinebutt fires the cannon of his machine over to Twilight's crown, and then Sunset Shimmer started changing. "HA! It worked! With Sunset as my main line of offense, she'll use the students of the school, and I'll use my spider-bots so we can invade Equestria and take over!"

"I don't get it. You and Sunset hated eachother I thought?" I asked.

"We do, but that doesn't mean we can't work together to get what we want!" Swinebutt said. "Now to use the cannon to stop the moon from moving, so the portal will stay opened!"

"Not on your life sport!" Engie said.

"Yeah, what you're doing is wrong, Swinebutt!" Aqua yelled.

"Give Flare his diamond back, or you'll be sorry!" Blaze yelled.

"What's threatening gonna do? He's not going to listen." Crystal said.

"She's right you know." Swinebutt said, as he started pushing more buttons on his machine. I was about to go and attack him, but Swinebutt's army of Spider-bots started running towards us, surrounding us, and then they grew bigger, and they took out their guns and aimed them at us.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming!" Psyche said.

"And now, Crimson! You will be eliminated!" Swinebutt said.

"Aww great, he's calling me Crimson now!" I complained.

"ALL UNITS! SEIZE THEM!" Swinebutt yelled.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! ARMOR LOCK!" I yelled, as I crouched onto the ground, with my fist pounding on it with my eyes closed. Everyone just stood there, looking at me awkwardly as I was trying to perform my armor lock spell.

"FLARE! Quit fooling around! You don't have any magic anymore, remember?" Blaze reminded me.

"Oh… right…. Bummer." I said, getting back up.

"GET YOUR CANNONS READY!" Swinebutt ordered his drones.

"Well, guys….. ah guess this is it." Aqua said.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun didn't we?" Engie asked.

"A lot of conflicts, all because someone tricked us, and we went straight to conclusions." Psyche said.

"I don't believe this! I've always wanted to marry Rainbow Dash, and have a brilliant daughter; which whom I think I'll name Rose!" Blaze said.

"I've never been able to become a ballerina while at the age of 26, and spending my days eating hot dogs for breakfast!" Crystal said. We all just looked at Crystal confusingly. "What? It's what I've dreamed of doing!"

"You know what? I think if it like this! I think we should be lucky of what we've been through!" I said. "I was living the dream! I was able to experience high school like I never experienced it before, I was able to insert my fingers in between donuts because I always wanted to do that, and I've always been able to win a dart set on Wheel of Fortune, and I was able to slap was someone in the face if they annoyed me!"

"Alright Flare, we get it! Just get to the point!" Psyche complained.

"But you know what the best part was? I got to befriend you dudes and dudet all over again, and if that isn't a dream come true, I don't know what is." I said.

"Ok, we realize yer happy about dyin, but that doesn't exactly help us out." Aqua said.

"Alright, enough of this touching moment! Say your prayers, Noble Six!" Swinebutt said. We all held eachother tight, and Crèmepop, Water, and the other students just stood there, frightened. "Oh, and Blaze? Pull up your zipper before you die."

Blaze looked down, and pulled up his zipper. "I gotta get this thing fixed!" he said.

Ready…. Aim… " Swinebutt said.

"Ah can't believe yer gonna order your bots to shoot us! How harsh!" Engie complained.

"Aww pipe down, I'm a harsh one." Swinebutt said. "NOW PRPEARE FOR YOUR DOOM!" We all held eachother tight again, as we prepare for our doom, but then something went wrong, and Swinebutt ordered his units to stand down. "Hang on, hang on! Hold your fire! There's something going on with Sunset Shimmer!"

"Twilight and her friends are uniting to stop her!" Water said.

"But how? They don't have the Elements of Harmony with them!" I said.

"Sunset Shimmer, what is going on?!" Swinebutt asked through her walkie-talkie, and the only response he got was her screaming. Just then, a beam of light from Twilight's element was reacting to the power station of Swinebutt's machine where my diamond is suppose to be, and the machine started to malfunction. "W-what's going? What happening to my machine?!"

"I have no clue, Engie you have a clue?" I asked.

"Whatever Twilight and them are doin over there is somewhat reactin to the machine, but ah don't know what." Engie said. The machine continued to malfunction; it all started to spark, and blow steam. Once the rainbow that the Mane Six created hit Sunset Shimmer, she lost her power, and around the same time, Swinebutt's machine created a shockwave, which disabled all of Swinebutt's spider-bots. We were all safe at last.

"NO! My machine! My plan!" Swinebutt yelled.

"Just be lucky nobody saw that, Swinebutt. Everyone is paying attention to Sunset's defeat, not your's. If you're lucky, everyone won't notice your true colors, and you can change." I said.

"Sunset's defeat won't be the end of me! Even though the portal to Equestria will be closing soon, it will not make me give up! You just wait, Crimson Flare Gun! I'll be back!" Swinebutt said.

"Brah, I already have your alternative you to worry about." I said.

"In that case, I hope that Dr. Swinebutt will be your downfall." Swinebutt said, as he turned around and ran off.

"Well that's the end of that." Psyche said.

"Hey, where's Boorlie?" Aqua asked. I turned around, and we saw Boorlie jumping through the portal and fleeing the scene. I turned around and looked at Swinebutt's destroyed machine, and I opened the power box, and my diamond was still in one peace.

"Oh good, your diamond is ok!" Engie said.

"Mine! It's mine! My….. precious!" I said in a creepy Hobbit voice.

"Flare…. Is that a…. wedding ring?" Crème asked.

"Yes, it is a wedding ring, for a very special somepony." I said.

"So all this time you had a relationship! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Crème yelled.

"Now, Crèmey, let me explain! The wedding ring is for the pony you, it's for when I'm finally ready! I've been dating her for a while, and I find her to be very promising. I was just saving this ring for the day that I finally have the guts to ask her." I said.

"I'm not getting you." Crème said.

"This ring is for you, Crèmepop, but…. Not for YOU; it's for the Crèmepop in Equestria." I said.

"And the reason you came here is to get that back for her?" Water asked. "Flare, that is so sweet!"

"Just don't tell her, alright?" I asked.

"Wait, aren't ya a little young to be married?" Engie asked.

"In this world, I'm 18, but in Equestria, I'm 26." I said.

"So even the ages change when you cross-worlds?" Psyche asked.

"It explains why I saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo here in high school, because in my world, they're like 10-12 years old." I said.

"Fascinating! I'll have to put that in my research." Psyche said. I turned around, and we all ran over to the aftermath of the Sunset Shimmer battle.

"What did we miss?" Aqua asked.

"Aww Twilight, you got your wings back! Ugh! Just as I was getting used to you not having them!" I complained.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Flare." Twilight said.

"Rainbow?! Do you have wings?" Blaze asked.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" Rainbow asked.

"It sure is! How did you get wings?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know! It's just some sort of 'friendship magical power', but I couldn't get any of that." Rainbow said.

"It's the Elements of Harmony. Since these five are actually my friends from our world, just in different form, and different minds, the power of friendship is still inside them; and it connected to my element here." Twilight said.

"That explains why Swinebutt's machine broke." I said.

"Say what?" Engie asked.

"Flare, we didn't even see what you and Swinebutt were up to. I just see the wreckage from here, and it looks like you had quite an adventure yourself!" Twilight said.

"I sure did; but what I'm saying is, that this diamond ring I got, was actually made by one of the destroyed Element stones that Nightmare Moon destroyed before you defeated her. Some of it's power was still inside." I said.

"Yeah, I mean the Elements in my library were made by my friends, but I had no idea that there was still some magic in the destroyed stones." Twilight said.

"Well, learned so much today, huh Twilight?" AppleJack asked.

"So we ready to go home yet?" Water asked.

"I already promised Flash Sentry that dance I promised him." Twilight said.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Crystal asked.

"That sucks, man! We had a great time together!" Blaze said.

"I know, I know, it was very fun while it lasted; but this is how it's gonna be. The moon is going to be out of line with those stars in around 45 minutes or so." I said.

"You sure those are stars, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"I dunno, Twilight are those stars?" I asked her.

"Luna said those are stars!" Twilight said.

"They got flashing red lights!" AppleJack said.

"Oh my Celestia, THOSE ARE PLANES! I told you that yesterday, Twilight!" Spike complained.

"So, Flare, since you're going soon, is there anything you wanna do before you leave?" Aqua asked.

"Actually, Aqua; there is one thing I want us to do before I leave." I said.


	10. Polka Your Eyes Out

We all went back into the gym to continue on with the party. Twilight was dancing with Flash, the CMCs were having their dance together, the dalek hall-monitor was spinning around because that's all it could do, and yeah, we were all having so much fun! I was chatting with my friends, and since it's almost time for us to go, I wanted us to do one more thing together before Twilight, Water, Spike, and I leave. Water went over to Flash Sentry and whispered in his ear, and Crèmepop did the same to Vinyl Scratch. It was time to prepare for our big conclusion show.

Vinyl Scratch stopped the music and said; "Attention, everyone? Attention? We're all having a great night tonight, but before our star students from another world will leave back home, a mister Flare Gun and his friends have one little performance to share with you, and they say this performance will…. Polka your eyes out. So without further ado, we have Flash Sentry and his band getting Flare's group warmed up, so they can share their little musical number. Hit it when ready, Flash!"

Flash Sentry and his band started playing the first verse of Cradle of Love by Billy Idol, and everyone in the gym started cheering and screaming for him and his group, but before his group could continue, I danced onto the stage from behind the curton and started playing my accordion, and Flash and his band got a little surprised and stopped playing. Engie marched on stage too playing a trumpet, and Crystal pushes the drummer out of the way and she took over, and Blaze came in playing the clarinet, and Aqua and Psyche started dancing on stage. Time for us to show this school the power of polka! So we started singing random songs by different artists, but in a polka melody. As we started singing, the whole crowd got silenced and confused.

**Flare:** _"HEY! Rock the cradle of love! Rock the cradle of love! Yes, the cradle of love! Don't rock easy, it's true! Rock the cradle of love! I rocked the cradle of lo-oh-uh-oh-ove! Yes, the cradle of love! Don't rock easy, it's tru-ue!"_

(As we had our little instrumental number, Twilight and Flash noticed Pinkie dancing to the song, as well as the CMCs, so they just shrugged and danced along as we continued.)

**Engie (with just his head in a colorful background):** _"Doo doo doo doo doo doodoo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doodoo doo."_ (Engie's head multiplies into three heads, and they start shaking) _"Doo doo doo doo doo doodoo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doodoo doo."_

**Crystal: **_"The Love Shack, is a little old place where, we can get together!"_ (Crystal grabs loopy Black Thunder from the audience and takes him on stage, and takes him to a stage prop that looks like a shack and it says 'Love Shack' on it) _"Love shack, baby! (__**Noble Six:**__ Love Shack, baby, Love Shack!) HEY!" _(The Shack falls apart, and it shows Crystal on top of Thunder with kiss marks all over his face.)

As we share an upbeat polka instrumental moment with cheering and slide-whistles playing in the background, Blaze hops onto a sling shot with a bird outfit on, and he crashes into a bunch of blocks with green pigs on them. Blaze gets up and sings his part.

**Blaze:** _"Pump up the jam! (__**Noble Six:**__ HEY!) Pump up the jam! (HEY!) Pump up the jam, pump it up!"_

**Aqua (sitting in the corner of the stage, holding his legs):** "_That's me in the corner. That's me in the spot… light, losing mah religion!"_ (Aqua rips his necklace off his neck and throws it on the ground as we walks in the middle of the stage dramatically.)_ "Trying to keep… a view; and ah don't know if ah can do it! (__**Noble Six:**__ OH NO!) Ah saaaaid toooo much! Ah haven't set enough!"_

**Psyche:** _"The things, you say; your purple prose just gives away the things, you say! You're unbelievable! (__**Noble Six:**__ OOOOOH!)"_  
**Flare:**_ "Do me, baby! (__**Engie and Blaze:**__ Ahhh woo! Ahhh woo!) Do me baby! (Ahhh woo! Ahh!) (__**All three of us:**__ You can do me in the morning, you can do me in the night, you can do me when you wanna do me!)" _  
(I stand on a mountain in the distance.)  
**Flare:** _"Yodel-lady-hooo!"_

**Blaze: **_"Exit light! Enter night!"_ (We hold our hands to the audience.) _"Take my hand!"_ (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Psyche start flying on top of the stage with their hands out.) [i]"Off to never-never land!"[/i] (Psyche's fake wings detach from him, as he falls near Crystal who was wearing sunglasses and started tapping on the symbols of her drum in an all jazz-style beat.)  
[b]Noble Six (whispering):[/b] [i]"Chaaaaaaa!"[/i]  
(We all start snapping our fingers, and Engie plays the tuba.)

**Crystal (steps away from her drums, and started pelvic thrusting): **_"The Humpty Dance is your chance to do the Hump!"_ The music stops.) _"Do me baby!"_ (Two beats.) (**Noble Six:** _"Do the Humpty Hump!"_) (Two beats.) (_"Do the Humpty Hump!"_) (Jazz-music starts playing again.) _"Do me, baby! (Do the Humpty Hump!) Come on! (Do the Humpty Hump!)"_ (Music gets upbeat again.)

**Engie:** (**Noble Six:**_ She's my cherry pie!) Put a smile on your face…. Ten miles wide!" _(Engie's mouth expands beyond human.) _"Look so good make a grown man cry! (Sweet cherry pie-yi-yi!) WOO!"_ (A cherry pie is seen on stage.)

"DRUM SOLO!" I yelled on the mic, as Crystal started playing on the drums real hard, and the audience started cheering really loud. Engie threw the cherry pie at the audience and it slammed into Soarin's face.

"Hey! It's apple pie I like, not cherry pie! Get it right!" Soarin yelled. Crystal continued to beat on her drums, and once she finished we continued. Aqua sang next with Psyche and I in the background dancing with top hats and canes.

**Aqua: **_"Ah miss you so much!"_ (**Flare and Psyche:** _"M-O-I miss you so much!) Ah really miss you much! (M-I-S-S you so much!) Ah miss you much! (M-O-I miss you much!) Ah really miss you much! HEY!_ (**+Flare and Psyche:** _I don't want, anybody else!) When ah think about you… (AH HUG MYSELF!) Ooooh! (I don't want, anybody else!) Oh no! Oh no! Oh no no no!"_

**Psyche:** _"He's the one they call… (__**Noble Six:**__ Dr. Feelgood!) He's the one that makes you feel… (Alright!)"_  
(The ladies scream for Psyche.)  
**Psyche (with a doctor outfit): **_"He's the one they call… (__**Noble Six:**__ Dr. Feelgood!)"_

**Crystal (with a Frankenstein outfit, walks by): **_"He's gonna be your Frankenstein!"_

**Flare: **_"Let's kick it!"_

(Engie plays the tuba again, and we all start snapping our fingers.)  
**Flare:** _"If you got a problem,_ (**Noble Six:** _YO!) I'll solve it, check out the beat while the DJ resolves it!"_  
(All six of us dance by a background that changes colors while wearing top-hats and canes.)  
**Noble Six: **_"Ice ice baby! Ice ice baby!_ (**Flare:** _WORD TO YOUR MOTHER!) Ice ice baby!"_  
(All six of us are holding punch glasses with ice in it. Then a giant ice cube falls on us, and we climb on top of it, but Aqua slips and falls.)  
**Noble Six:** _"Ice ice baby forever!"_  
(Our conclusion of the song, with all six of us on stage, just waving our hands up, and we start dancing, kicking our legs, and holding our hats and spinning our canes.)  
**Noble Six:** _"I'll be your iiiiiiiiiiice, iiiiiiiiiiice, babyeeeeeeeeeee! (Ice ice baby! Ice ice baby! Ice ice baby!)"_ (The song ends with our final polka melody.) _"HEY!"_

The whole audience cheers as we conclude our polka song. We all wave at the audience, and they start throwing flowers at us. Crystal flinches as the roses gets thrown at her, and she says; "Hey! Don't throw stuff at me! That not nice!"

"THAT'S RIGHT CANTERLOT HIGH! THE POWER OF POLKA COMPELS YOU!" I yelled.

"Alright, let's go!" Water said, coming on stage, grabbing my jacket and drags me outside. We all were standing outside, and we were about to say our goodbyes. It was a sad moment though.

"Don't leave, Flare! We're your friends! You can't abandon us!" Crystal begged, as she was holding my legs.

"Hey, he'll be back, won't you Flare?" Blaze asked.

"Of course I will…. In another 30 months." I said.

"Well, when that times comes, we'll be here waitin for ya!" Aqua said.

"I just don't believe it all went by so fast! I rather enjoyed being a human!" I said.

"Yeah well, easy come easy go, right?" Engie asked.

"Hey, without you, I got nobody to call me buzzkill!" Psyche said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, brah! You already know you're a buzzkill, you don't need me to remind you!" I said, smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"Just take care of yourself, man." Blaze said. "I hope pony Blaze Goldheart will make sure you stay safe."

"I'm pretty sure he will! With his phoenix powers, and his dragon senses, I should be alright!" I said.

"Aww man, I wish I was that Blaze! Being a draconian with phoenix powers sounds so cool!" Blaze said.

"Hey, I love you just the way you are, Goldheart!" Rainbow Dash said, giving him a hug. "Also, pull up your zipper, it's embarrassing."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY ZIPPER?! SHEESH!" Blaze complained, pulling up his zipper again.

"You won't forget about us will you, Flare?" Flutters asked.

"PLEASE FLARE! DO NOT FORGET ABOUT US!" Pinkie yelled.

"Hush now, you two! We're already in his world!" AppleJack said.

"You sure are!" I nodded. "But still, you're all different to me! I got to be friends with all of you all over again, and I shall never forget it! Except you Twilight, and you Spike, and you Water."

"Oh real nice, Flare!" Water chuckled.

"Good luck, Water! Take care of yourself!" Wind Racer said.

"Flare, wait!" Crème yelled, running towards me. "I know you have a someone special back at home, but just remember one thing."

"And what is that, Crèmey?" I asked.

Crème grabbed my jacket and started threatening me. "You BETTER take good care of her, you understand? You break pony me's heart, I'll END YOU! You hear me?!"

"Hands off the jacket, sista! But alright, I understand loud and clear." I said. Crème pulls me close to her and starts smooching me. Once she was done she let go, and backed away slowly with tears in her eyes. "But before I go, there's still one more question I have to ask." I said, but before I could say it, we all hear a loud roar in the background, as a giant brown dragon started flying down and lands near us.

"Hey Winona!" AppleJack said, as the dragon who appears to be Winona licks her face. "Ah'll be home in a little bit, sugarcube! Wait for me!"

"Well, Flare! I guess you jinxed that." Spike said.

"So long, brahs!" I yelled, waving at everyone. "Feel dat Mareami heat, and praise the Wizards!" Water and I stepped through the portal, and our friends waved goodbye as we stepped through.

"Duuuh, where's that cherry pie?" Thunder asked, still loopy. Just then Crystal took Sunset Shimmer's mallet and smashed Thunder in the head with it. "WHOA! What? What just happened? Crystal, what's going on?" Thunder asked her, returning to normal, but not remembering what happened.

"It's a long story, Thundy!" Crystal giggled. "It's a long story!" So my friends left the scene as Twilight started saying goodbye to her friends. Water and I returned to Equestria, where all our friends were waiting for us. I zoomed out of the portal, landing on Psyche as we got out.

"Wow! This hyperspace ride was different! It had the Doctor Who theme song instead of Big Bang Theory." I said.

"Flare! You're alright!" Blaze yelled, feeling relieved.

"So ya were there the whole time, huh partner?" Engie asked.

"Does anypony even care about Water? How about welcoming her back?" Crystal asked.

"It's a thrill to have ya back, Flare!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, I'm crying over here." Psyche said sarcastically. "Flare, will you please get off of me?" I stood up, and I helped Psyche up.

"What took you so long, Flare? Why did you leave us?" Crystal asked.

"Sorry, I really had to get my box here back." I said, showing them my box.

"What's so special about it?" Blaze asked.

"I'll tell you guys another time." I said.

"So, where's Twilight?" AppleJack asked.

"She's still inside saying her goodbyes! She'll be back in a little while." Water said.

"Her goodbyes?" Rarity asked.

"It appears she made friends in that world." Flutters said.

"I WANNA GO!" Pinkie whined.

"It's good to have you back Flare and Water." Celestia said.

"It's good to be back, princess! I had enough of seeing Blaze with his zipper down." I said.

"Bro, I wasn't even there, and I'm not even wearing a zipper." Blaze said.

"Hey, Flare? Come with us, we have to show you something really cool!" Crystal said. We all went over to one of the Crystal palace rooms where Crèmepop was standing near a human sculpture that looks a lot like me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's you as a human! I know you've been dreaming to be a human, man! So even though you can't be one, we made you a little statue of it!" Blaze said.

"Aww, that's really nice brahs! Thanks a bunch!" I said.

"Flare you got me worried sick!" Crème said, giving me a big hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I said to her with tears in my eyes.

"Flare, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week!" Crème said.

"I haven't." I said.

"Why did you leave?" Crème asked.

"Oh you know, I was just living the dream is all!" I said.

"What do ya mean by that?" Aqua asked.

"It's a long story! I'll explain later." I said. The next day came, and we all left the Crystal palace so we can all head back home to Ponyville.

"Well, it seems like a pretty straightforward plan for Boorlie to steal yer box and use it to steal yer secret recipe." Engie said.

"So you got to be a human, huh? Human me sounds pretty interesting, but it's too bad I wasn't able to fly." Psyche said.

"Well Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight grew some wings during their little moment, but somehow Twilight and Rarity didn't have their horns." I said.

"I would've wanted to be on an adventure like that! I should've went with you!" Crystal said.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I'm going to miss eating meat. You should taste, and you'll feel excited on how delicious chicken tastes!" I said.

A cutaway gag shows me in human form eating some fried chicken from a KFC containor. "Ah! KFC, original recipe!" I said.

"Original recipe, huh? Sounds pretty good!" human AppleJack said.

"Yep! Delicious!" I said.

"Uhh, Flare? I think you ate the bones." Flutters said.

"I did what?" I asked.

"You ate the bones!" Flutters said.

I started to freak out. "I ate the bones? I ate the bones?! I ATE THE BONES?!" I yelled.

"We better call 9-1-1!" Flutters said, running to the phone, and calling the emergancy service. "Hello? We need a paramedic! My friend just ate the bones!"

"Oh false alarm! This is KFC boneless chicken." I said.

"Oh... false alarm." Flutters said. The gag ends.

"Well, regardless, were wrong Flare. It was foolish of us to disagree with yer dream." Aqua said.

"No problemo, brah!" I said. "At least I know I'm right, and you're wrong, it makes a huge difference!"

"So what are we going to do when we get back to Ponyville?" Water asked.

"I dunno." I said. Just then, a strange beam of light appeared up ahead, and what looks to be like a school bus drove really fast towards us, and it parked right in front of us, and tooted it's horn.

"A school bus?" Blaze asked. The school bus opened, and Ms. Frizzle in pony form came out.

"What a perfect time to take a field trip to an alternate world!" Ms. Frizzle said.

"Ms. Frizzle? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know this strange-looking mare?" Crystal asked.

"Yes she's Twilight's home room teacher at Canterlot High! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You have to come back with me!" Frizzle said, grabbing my shoulders.

"Back where?" I asked.

"Back to the School!" Frizzle said, as she reached through the crystal trash cans, took garbage out, and placed them inside one of the fuel containers of her bus.

"What are you doing, Frizzle?" Water asked.

"I need fuel." Frizzle said, placing the garbage inside. "Go on, get in the bus!"

"But Frizzle, we just got back!" I complained. "Cremepop, my sister, and my friends, and I are all thinking of going to the Crystal Empire T.G.I. Fridays!"

"By all means, take them along! This concerns them too!" Frizzle said.

"Wait, Frizzle, what are you talking about? What happened in that universe?" Water asked.

"Are my human friends okay?!" I panicked.

"Oh no no no! Your friends turn out fine! It's that universe's version of yourself and your sister! Something needs to be done by yourselves!" Frizzle said. So we all agreed to go with her on the trip. We all went into the bus, and Ms. Frizzle started it up, as her pet lizard Liz was hanging on her back. We were pretty concerned because Ms. Frizzle got the bus turned to the wrong direction, as she was about to step on the gas pedal.

"Hey, Ms. Frizzle, you better turn around, there doesn't seem to be enough road in this direction." Blaze pointed out.

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads!" Ms. Frizzle said, as she puts on her shades, and the bus starts flying up to the sky, as the Back to the Future theme song plays in the background. The bus zooms through a portal in the sky, and we vanish into thin air.

Well, my sister and I had a very good time in the human world, and you know what else? Equestria is once again safe from harm, and you know my side of the story of this adventure. Now the only question is….. what song should I sing for the end credits? Oh what do I need end credits for? I made this whole story! The only thing I didn't make was the cover picture for the story. Oh... wait... I forgot to do something in the human world! I was suppose to get my smiley boxers!

Anyways, thank you for reading Equestria Brahs! I hope you enjoyed it! This story was written by MegaSean45, whom I still need to bail out of jail; with special thanks of Hasbro Inc., Lauren Faust, and to all who read this! Thank you again, and stay tuned for more stories! Happy face! Anyways, for the end credits song….. Venus anypony?


End file.
